


Your Love Through My Darkness

by US1775



Category: Soccer - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, National Women's Soccer League, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/US1775/pseuds/US1775
Summary: Kelley and Hope fall in love and run into the inevitable complications of skeletons in closets.  Will they find their way through the broken darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost with some massive editing and a few changes.

“You’re so gorgeous…I’m just…so in love with you.” Hope whispered against the freckled back of her lover not wanting to disturb her deep, peaceful slumber.

 

Kelley lay comfortably in a white tank top and boy shorts half covered with the sheets. THe soft inhale and exhale of her breath filling Hope with a buzzing impatience and also with an anxiety that she could barely contain. Time moved at a snails pace when Hope wanted the morning to be upon them already.

 

Hope whispered these words just loud enough for it to count as a vocal proclamation. So many of Hope’s proclamations stayed inside her subconscious. They remained unspoken, threatening to spill out in an over flow of emotion. Sometimes that was a good thing and sometimes it wasn’t. She didn’t want Kelley to think that the only time she could say these things was when she was inebriated by alcohol or sex while Kelley was sleeping.

 

But it wasn’t always like that. It also happened when she couldn’t keep it in any longer. Like she had done about 6 hours ago when she burst through the door of Kelley’s apartment mumbling incoherent apologies, on her knees muffled into Kelley’s washboard abs over her soft cotton tank top. Kelley half stood, half hobbled for balance completely shocked by the appearance of her once lover and even more shocked by the emotion she was witnessing as the gorgeous woman kneeling at her feet sobbed her tshirt wet between deep breaths of an oncoming anxiety attack.

 

Hopes marriage was over. Emotionally, physically and vocally. All except what counted in the eyes of the law.

 

The divorce wasn’t final. She hadn’t even filed yet. She had jumped a flight the moment she told him her decision because the only person she wanted to see right at that moment was the woman she was in love with…Kelley O’Hara.

 

She gave him the ring he had given her and walked away without turning back. The flight was painfully slow when Kelley was in the city that held the landing strip her plane would touch down on. Kelley, who was recovering from ankle surgery and probably parked on her couch (Toes above her nose) watching her USWNT team mates battle it out in the semi finals of the NWSL.

 

Hope sat in first class impatiently bouncing her knee until a flight attendant offered her an alcoholic beverage.

 

“You look like you could use a drink beautiful,” The woman said practically undressing Hope with her eyes.

 

“Uh..I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” The woman smirked at Hope and disappeared quickly bringing her a drink anyway as if she had never even protested.

 

“Trust me, it will help with your nerves and if it doesn’t, you can meet me later tonight. I know a great bar in the area. Once we land I can help you forget the reason you’re nervous.”

 

The woman dropped a napkin onto Hopes’ lap with her phone number and the name “Samantha” written above it.

 

‘Unbelievable’ Hope thought.

 

“Sorry but…no thank you.” Hope blurted out loud enough for her fellow passengers to turn and look at the interaction.

 

“Excuse me.” Hope mumbled as she stood up making her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face a few times and looked at herself in the tiny airplane mirror.

 

“You can do this, Hope, you can do this.”

 

Before Hope made the regrettable decision to enter into matrimony with a man she hardly knew, she had entered into a very secretive semi-relationship with Kelley. A little love affair that she intended only to be fun and exciting until she looked into Kelley’s soft green eyes on that first night and knew she was in trouble. There was so much more to that night than two women satisfying their sexual needs.

 

Hope found Kelley’s antics and childish behavior so endearing.

 

“Watch it Hope, I think you’re drooling.” Carli told her once during a break in the middle of a training day. Hope was jolted out of her stupor as she turned to look at her best friend. A light pink hue quickly appeared on her cheeks.

 

“Wha…what are you talking about?”

 

Kelley stopped by the sideline with a water bottle and was squirting water over her head and neck giggling with Tobin about God knows what. Hope couldn’t tear her eyes away and Carli caught her mid drool.

 

“Just watch it Solo.” Carli said, her amusing grin slowly fading. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt. It’s cute to see you flustered, just don’t fuck it up ok? We got a good vibe going. This is the team. This is our time. We are a family. I don’t want anything to ruin that.”

 

“I um…uh, yea ok. It’s not what you think. We are just having fun and she is sort of beautiful don’t you think?” Hope said with an endearing whimsical smile.

 

When she snapped out of her trance she looked into Carli’s eyes and knew she was giving herself away.

 

“Uh, yea I have to watch how long I stare. Just hit me next time I slip up ok?”

 

Carli nodded and burst out laughing but Hope saw a knowing look in her eye that she didn’t understand at the time. Her best friend knew from that moment that Hope had it bad. She knew it well before the keeper knew herself but she kept that to herself for the moment.

 

“And…just for the record, I really didn’t mean that.” Hope added quietly looking around to make sure their conversation was still private.

 

“Which part? That I can hit you every time you start drooling?” Carli inquired smirking mischeviously.

 

“No the other part. About Kell being ‘sort of’ beautiful.” Hope replied. “She’s not sort of ANYTHING. She’s…she’s breath taking.” Hope mused quietly as she and the green eyed defender locked eyes from across the few feet of the pitch that lay between them.

 

A stinging swat came flying at Hope’s good shoulder and the large goal keeper slit her eyes closed hissing between her teeth.

 

She heard Carli chuckle next to her.

 

“A little heavy handed there princess but well deserved.” Hope admitted regrettably as she realized she would have brusies all over her upper body by the end of the training day at the rate she was going.

 

Before Hope knew it she was dealing with feelings she didn’t understand. She thought she had been in love before but she was so wrong. Hope was terrified. How could this 5 ft 7 Georgia peach capture her heart so suddenly and with such little effort?

 

Then Jerramy appeared giving her a way out.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this Hope!” Kelley yelled when Hope told her the news of her engagement.

 

“You’re scared and this is your chance to run away! He’s not even good enough for you but even he doesn’t deserve to be used. Please think about the damage you could do!”

 

“Oh and you ARE good enough right? Is that what you mean? Do you even know what you want? You’re so young and you have your entire career ahead of you! What we had…it was good Kelley. It was real good and I care about you so much but it’s not realistic. This is real life and its time to wake up.”

Hope regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she couldn’t take them back even as she looked at the wounded expression in her defenders eyes.

 

This was typical, textbook Hope Solo. This was the kind of self-destruction she always embraced. This was all she had ever known. She never believed in happy endings and even a small possibility that a happy ending existed terrified her. She didn’t trust herself with the sweet, funny defender. So she fought off the pain that was slowly closing in on her heart like a dark shroud.

 

“Ok Hope. Just go already…get married and be happy. I’ll see you at the next camp.” Kelley said quietly with a voice that quivered more with every word.

 

Hope stepped forward tilting Kelley’s head up so that she could look her in the eyes. She immediately regretted it when she saw tears quickly drop at the gravity of the movement.

 

“Please don’t.” Hope whispered trying to swallow the lump that was painfully constricting her throat.

 

“You know what you mean to me. You are so special to me.” Kelley turned away from Hope separating herself from any bodily contact.

 

“Don’t do that Hope. I don’t need your pity. I don’t need you to tell me how special I am just to pacify me.” Kelley’s voice was a little stronger now but not venomous just matter of fact.

 

“It’s not like that Kell…”

 

“Just stop. We aren’t getting anywhere with this conversation. Please stop before you make it worse. I will always be here for you. I will not let this ruin our friendship no matter how bad it hurts. I’ll see you soon. Congratulations.”

 

And with that Kelley walked out of Hope’s hotel room and out of her life. They had spoken on various occasions and had faced each other during NWSL games but with only friendly banter occasionally passing between them.

 

She realized more and more with each day that passed that she had made a huge mistake thinking she could ignore her true feelings for Kelley. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She opened her up and made her a better person. She made Hope see the world in a different light and Kelley accepted her for everything she was and everything she wasn’t. She opened herself up to all the ugly dark corners of Hope’s soul that no one else ever wanted or cared to see or even deal with.

 

Kelley was her one true thing.

 

And Kelley was helplessly and devastatingly in love with Hope.

 

The keeper didn’t know this of course. Kelley had managed to keep that confession to herself.

 

It wasn’t easy for someone as open and giving as Kelley. This is the reason she was so well loved. Kelley had a quality about her that made everyone feel comfortable and light when they were in her presence. Hope didn’t last long before she began to let Kelley inside her world. She was nervous after the first time she had opened up with stories of her childhood. Kelley could tell she was seeing Hope in her most vulnerable state.

 

Hope was exposed. Hope was possibly the most gorgeous woman Kelley had ever laid eyes on and she always felt breathless when they were together. Kelley thought she had seen all the beauty this one woman had to offer and then she began to let Kelley see all the facets of her soul. Hope let her see the raw, dark and dingy places that just refused to shine and Kelley was fascinated. She knew from that first glimpse that she was in love and she was also in deep shit. She knew enough about Hope to know that she would NEVER settle down. But it was too late and the only thing Kelley could do was try to keep those three words buried deep inside her and at least her nose above water even if her whole head was submerged. She had succeeded so far.

 

The two ex lovers ran into each other in the trainers room at the first camp after Hope’s wedding.

 

Kelley was sitting on an examination table swinging her bare feet like an 8 year old child. Hope couldn’t help smiling at that when she walked in on the defender successfully startling her into a frozen, slack jawed version of herself.

 

Hope uttered a soft, polite greeting and made her way to another table that put at least half a room’s distance between herself and Kelley. As if that would help quell the insanely strong desire she had to embrace the defender and never let go.

 

Kelley had sat startled for a significant amount of time which was extremely unusual for someone as talkative and outgoing as the tiny irish woman was known to be. But once she gained her bearings and the trainer was done taping her ankle, she made her way over to where hope sat getting a few mysteriously placed stitches taken out of her hands.

 

The concern ethched over her freckled forehead and straining across her jawline caused Hope’s heart to flutter out of control.

 

When she finally looked up from Hope’s hands and into the blue of Hope’s eyes, the keeper had to close her eyes out of shame and the enormous wave of sadness and regret that swooped low in her stomach.

Kelley’s concerned green eyes and honey voice was like a balm over her broken heart.

 

“What…..what is this Hope??” She had asked, breath hitching as she pronounced Hope’s name.

 

Hope had made sure the trainer was completely out of the room before she responded.

 

“Its nothing Kell. Just a stupid accident. Got a little wasted and fell on some shards of glass at the house.”

 

Hope answered dismissively to try to cover up the weight of the truth that hung over her like a shroud. She avoided looking at Kelley because she knew that she would be found out in a heart beat if she didn’t.

 

“Bull shit! Fucking bull shit Hope! You’ve done some really questionable things off the pitch but this…this was not you. Whatever happened was not your choice. You have NEVER done anything that would jeopardize your time between those fucking goal posts and we both know that! Don’t fucking lie to me again, ok? Lie to yourself, lie to the fucking world but don’t do that to me because I see right through you!”

 

Kelley had grown hysterical rather quickly and the only way Hope could think of calming her down was to embrace her quickly and comfort her.

 

She was yelling loud enough for someone outside the room to hear and Hope didn’t want anyone to come stampeding in to see what was going on.

 

Kelley thrashed in Hope’s strong embrace and pushed against her broad shoulders but Hope wouldn’t give up. She never let go.

 

Kelley eventually gave in and sobbed against Hope’s chest. Hope silently cried as her body shook with the force of the smaller woman’s sobs.

 

“Please…please tell me you’re ok Hope. Please tell me you’re being safe! I can’t…I can’t fucking let you go…I can’t let go unless I know you’re ok.” Kelley begged between sobs against her love’s chest.

 

“Shhhh….shhh its ok Kell. I’m fine. Everything is fine. SHhhh.” Hope soothed as she kissed Kelley’s head.

 

That was the last time they had spoken more than two words to each other and the last time they had touched even to high five at a match.

 

The memory of the tears streaming down Kelley’s freckled cheeks was what Hope was thinking about when the plane was taxiing its way to her gate.

Hope practically jogged off the plane with her carry on and ran all the way out to the loading area to a cab she had already called. She nervously bounced her knee in the same pattern as before during the 2o minute cab ride. She ran up to Kelley’s door and before she knew it she was on her knees with her head buried in Kelley’s stomach muttering her pleas into the fabric of her shirt.

 

When Kelley was able to pry Hope’s hands from around her waist and coax her head out of its place on her stomach she just smiled at her unbelievingly drinking in Hope’s frenzied form. She motioned for Hope to stand.

 

“Would you be a doll and help me over to the couch? I got up too quick and now my ankle is screaming at me!” Hope gingerly picked up Kelley’s small frame bridal style and slowly carried her over to the couch.

 

They only lasted about 10 minutes on the couch before Kelley asked Hope to take her to her bed.

 

“So…there’s something really important going on here Hope and I know we need to talk but I’m exhausted and my ankle is killing me so is it cool if we sleep on it?” Kelley told Hope with an apologetic and painful look on her face.

 

“Hey, its ok squirrel. Of course we can sleep on it. I’ll help you to bed and get you your meds.”

Hope once again carried Kelley to her bed and administered her pain meds.

 

“Good night Kell.” Hope said as she turned the light off and made her way toward the bedroom door.

 

“Hey, where you going you jerk? Come hold me right now. I told you to give me my pain meds!”

 

“What? I just did you little shit!” Hope said giggling playfully.

 

“No, that’s just a placebo…I need cuddles!” Kelley said in a little girl voice raising her arms in the air and wiggling her fingers toward Hope.

 

Hope found this so adorable all she could do was laugh and shake her head.

 

“Ok, just give me a second to change and get ready for bed. You’re a big baby by the way. Just thought you should know.”

 

Hope got into bed and immediately wrapped her arms around Kelley in the big spoon position. She’d waited so long to have Kelley in her arms again and she wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. Hope closed her eyes breathing in the scents of the small body in her arms. Lavender shampoo, the smell of detergent and was that cookies?

 

“Did you bake cookies today?” Hope asked laughing a little.

 

“Yea…. so I wanted some chocolate chip? How did you know?”

 

“I can smell it dork…” Hope was in full out laughing mode.

 

All the scents combined created a conflicting feeling of hunger, desire and overwhelming love deep down in Hope’s stomach.

 

Kelley smiled and grabbed the keeper’s long muscular arms motioning for her to hold her closer. Hope smiled and buried her face in the back of Kelley’s neck as she pressed her chest to the random pattern of freckles on her back.

 

And now here she was watching Kelley sleep and wishing she could just tell her the news and start a new chapter of their lives together. With every minute that passed Hope began to have doubts. Her restless brain was her greatest enemy.

 

She was in love with Kelley but what if time had changed the way Kelley felt about her. What if the pain of Hope’s marriage was too much and she had moved on? Kelley was beautiful and well loved by everyone, she could have any one she wanted.

 

Kelley was a very moral person. What if she wasn’t willing to move on with Hope because she hadn’t officially filed for divorce yet? At this thought Hope shot up out of bed and immediately dialed her lawyer’s number not caring at all what time of night it was or the fact that she was on the west coast and she was calling her on the east coast.

 

Hope managed to get the ball rolling for her divorce after a few hiccups from her lawyer asking her several times if she knew what time it was. Emails were sent and paperwork started for both parties.

 

Hope made her way back to Kelley’s bedroom feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was finally free to be happy.

 

She walked in to an endearing sight. Kelley was awake and had turned toward the bedroom door giving Hope the cutest puppy dog face she could muster.

 

“I woke up and my cuddle partner was gone and now I can’t sleep. Come and fix it!”

 

“Is that all I am to you?! That’s all I’m good for?” Hope replied in a playfully hurtful tone.

 

“Of course it is, are you good for anything else?”

 

Hope pounced on the bed careful to steer clear of Kelley’s ankle and slapped her playfully on the arm. She wrapped her arms around Kelley again and whispered seductively in her ear.

 

“You know I’m really good at other things too.”

 

Kelley couldn’t help shivering in the strong arms that held her.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, it’s been too long. I don’t remember. Besides, someone told me I needed to wake up or that it was fun while it lasted or good while it lasted…something like that.” Kelley couldn’t quite mask the hurt in her voice when she said this and Hope read her like a book even though Kelley wasn’t facing her.

 

Hope wrapped her arms tighter around Kelley and leaned her nose against the back of her ear.

 

“I’m sorry baby. I was stupid. I was so stupid. Please forgive me.” Hope tried so hard to keep her tears from falling but it was too late. One tear made its way onto Kelley’s neck and Kelley immediately turned around to face Hope not quite believing that she was actually crying.

 

“You are all I needed then and you’re all I need now. I was just so scared and now I probably lost you for good but I wanted you to know that…I-I…”

 

Kelley brought a hand up to Hope’s face wiping her tears and patiently waiting for Hope to finish what she was saying. Hope was trying to suppress her light sobs long enough to tell Kelley how she felt but she was failing.

 

Kelley wrapped her arms around Hopes neck and brought her into her arms. Kelley held the keeper to her chest comforting her and trying to calm her down.

 

When Hope managed to calm down she looked up into Kelley’s eyes. Hope was overwhelmed by the kindness she saw pouring out of light green pools. Hope flicked her eyes to Kelley’s lips for a split second and then went in for a kiss before she could lose her nerve.

 

Kelley turned her head in rejection.

 

It hurt Hope more than she thought she could ever hurt. The pain hit her like a kick to her stomach. Kelley had buried her face in Hope’s neck when she avoided the advance so that Hope wouldn’t see the pain in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Hope, I don’t kiss married women. You are better than that and so am I. I deserve better.”

 

“I know, I know you do. You deserve everything. You deserve someone better than me. All I can hope to give you is my heart and all my love. I know that’s not enough but I will do anything to make you happy if you just give me a chance.”

 

Kelley sighed in Hope’s neck sending a ripple of shivers down her long slim body. When she finally brought her freckled face out from Hope’s neck she was biting her lip pensively.

 

“Hope…I can’t. I have so much going on and I can’t just let you back in when you belong to someone else. I can’t do that to myself. I’m in enough pain as it is.” Kelley’s voice dropped off at the end of her statement and so did the eye contact she had managed to maintain.

 

“Kell…”

 

Kelley gave Hope a few more seconds to get her thoughts together and then lost patience.

 

“Look Hope, there is a lot you’re not telling me. Why did you fly cross-country and show up on my doorstep after not even speaking to me for so long? Why are you here? I’m getting tired of waiting for you to explain yourself so spill already!”

 

“I love you Kelley!”

 

Hope blurted out before she could talk herself out of it. She searched Kelley’s face and found only confusion. Hope was so terrified but she continued not wanting to stop once she had started.

 

“I love you. I’m in love with you and I want to be yours.” Hope saw that Kelley was about to argue and she knew the marriage would be the center of the argument.

 

“I filed for divorce…” Hope picked up her left hand to show the absence of the ring.

 

“I gave him the ring back and told him I was in love with someone else. I was just on the phone with my lawyer and I filed. This is real Kelley.”

 

Kelley began to search Hope’s expression to attempt to find the lie that she hoped wasn’t there. Her breathing was shallow and the finger tips she began to run up and down the sides of Hope’s face trembled with reluctant joy.

 

“I was scared and I’m still scared but you are worth the risk. I’m jumping Kell. You can come with me or you can stay but it’s too late for me because I’m already in love with you. Your smile, your freckles, your laugh and your fucking childishness. I can’t be without you. I don’t want to be with out you.”

 

Kelley didn’t wait for Hope to continue. She grabbed her by the back of the neck and crashed into her lips.  


	2. Chapter 2

London Olympics, August 9, 2012 locker room before the gold medal ceremony.

 

“We are the champions my friends!”

 

Kelley sings as she stumbles around the corner to the bathroom stalls in the locker room already tipsy from the various bottles of champagne she’s been chugging. She meant to only have a little but she lost track after drinking from four different bottles until she was finally handed her own. It seems as if she’s been swimming in a vat of it. Her hair is loose and damp lying all on her left shoulder dripping with champagne from when Tobin, Alex and Pinoe were spraying everyone down. After getting soaked from head to toe, Kelley decided to just give up and rid herself of the uniform that was beginning to cling to her body with the stickiness of the bubbly spirit.

           

She continues her own off tune rendition of the hit from Queen as she makes her way to a stall wearing only her sports bra, Nike pro shorts, socks and cleats. Kelley shivers a little and giggles to herself at the sensation. Meanwhile her team mates rage on in the main area of the locker room still drinking, laughing, singing, dancing and snapping each other with towels. Kelley hears a little shuffle as she makes her way to the sink to wash her hands.

 

“Who’s there? State your presence or I will be forced to shoot!” She says giggling deliriously and holding up her right index finger aiming in at the stall with her flesh pistol.

 

Hope yanks the door open in a dramatic fashion raising her hands in the air with a huge Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. Hope’s intense blue eyes are piercing and Kelley's heart drops to her stomach.

 

“Please don’t shoot sheriff! I’m just an innocent bystander!”

 

“PPPFFFttt innocent my ass!” Kelley retorts with one loud dorky guffaw.

 

“You scared me Solo. I see you’ve joined the rest of us on the under wear crew?”

Kelley comments raking her eyes down Hope’s long lean body and devouring the image. The two women stand across from each other in the exact same outfit all the way down to the cleats except Kelley’s sports bra is black and Hope’s is blue.

 

Kelley bites her lip feeling a heat developing low in her loins. The combination of the champagne, adrenaline, endorphins and the high they are all experiencing from the win is fast becoming a concoction inside Kelley’s nervous system that would rival any alcoholic mixture known to man. She's intoxicated in more ways that one.

 

Hope can’t keep the grin off her face as she takes in the disheveled form of the defender. She feels a hunger develop in the pit of her stomach and she wonders if its hunger for food or for Kelley.

 

“You are SOAKING wet…dripping....is that sweat or champagne?” Hope says in a breathy tone feeling goose bumps cover her body when she notices that Kelley is showing so much skin. Kelley’s muscles ripple as she shivers again.

 

‘Nope its just her. I’m hungry for her.’ Hope thinks to herself.

 

Kelley begins to ache between her legs when she sees the way Hope is looking at her and she loves the feeling.

 

“I don’t know, let’s see shall we?” Kelley says putting her tongue flat on her left forearm and licking up all the way to her wrist never taking her eyes off the keeper.

 

Hope let’s out an involuntary moan low in her throat followed by a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the defender licking herself. Hope’s eyes have completely darkened with lust in a matter of seconds as she melts between her legs.

 

“Hmmm, mostly champagne…but there’s some sweat too….maybe even some grass and dirt…I don’t know I might need a second opinion.”

 

Kelley’s body is quivering in anticipation.  THe breathless, shivery nature of her voice giving her away.

 

“Here, I’ll help you out.” Hope says, swiftly stepping forward and yanking Kelley by the middle of her sports bra with one strong hand. She rather forcefully throws the small woman into the nearest stall and scrambles to lock the stall door. It’s not long before she’s picking Kelley up and pressing her against the wall.

 

Hope licks Kelley from the center of her chest to the right side of her neck leading to her right ear and ends her champagne tasting by sucking Kelley’s ear lobe into her mouth.

 

“Y-you might be right…I just might need another taste…just to be sure…” Hope was barely able to get the sentence out before her tongue was in Kelley’s mouth and her hands were underneath Kelley squeezing her ass over the tight spandex of the Nike Pros.

 

“Hmmm, fuck!” Kelley moans against Hope’s mouth causing the keeper to moan in return.

 

“Nope, still can’t tell…just…mmmm…hold on…”

 

Hope helps Kelley to her feet and reaches down to pull the smaller muscular body flat against her own.  Hope's large strong hands close around the supple firmness of Kelley's ass once again.  THe gravitational pull is something Hope has learned to just roll with.  She has never been a groping type of woman but Kelley's body did something to her that she just could not understand and she always found her hands finding their home on various parts of Kelley's body.

For her part, Kelley didn't fair much better.  She WAS a groper and if Hope's body was the only one she would ever have her hands on for the rest of her days she would be more than happy to worship that glorious temple until the end of time. 

The quick staccato of Kelley's breathing fills the space between them and the keeper's hands on her ass cause a moan to punch its way out of her soft pink lips.  Her fingers are lightly entangled in Hope’s dark, wet tresses. She moves her hands from Hope’s hair and drags her short fingernails lightly down Hope’s lower back.

 

Kelley feels Hope tremble above her and her breath hitches.

 

The keeper is momentarily caught off guard but she manages to regain some composure after a few seconds.

 

“Let’s try this…maybe…this will help…” Hope’s words are hot against Kelley’s neck causing spasms of goosebumps to wrack Kelley’s body.

 

Hope removes Kelley’s sports bra in one quick motion and throws it to the floor.

 

The keeper presses her warm mouth over one nipple lightly sucking and licking, lightlly grazing it with her teeth causing Kelley’s body to arch against the wall. Hope repeats the process with the other breast.

 

“Mmmm, oh my god Hope….” Kelley whispers out into the stall.

 

“No…no I don’t think I can decide yet…just one more…one more and I’ll let you know.” Hope’s voice is shaky and unreliable but its still as velvety as ever and Kelley swears its the sexiest sound she has ever heard.

Hope can read Kelley like a book by now and she knows this little game she's playing is serving its purpose.

Kelley's pussy has already been reduced to a throbbing mass of molten lava.

 

Hope makes her way down to her knees slowly leaving kisses down Kelley’s damp body and simultaneously peeling off the tight Nike Pros until they’re encircling Kelley’s feet.

 

The sight of Hope on her knees and the realization of what’s about to happen makes Kelley lose her mind and focus. She no longer knows who she is or where she is or what has happened. All she knows is what’s going on at that moment and what’s soon to come.

 

Kelley moans loudly as Hope lifts her with ease wrapping her legs around the top of her shoulders holding her up with both hands by her firm ass.

Hope does not waste one precious second before diving face first into Kelley’s wet core.

“FUCK! HOPE! OMG baby!” Kelley half yells. 

Hope can't help but snicker right into the delicious snack she's devouring.

She wonders if the others can hear them or if the festivities are loud enough to successfully mute them out. 

Kelley’s hands go straight to Hope’s hair as she bucks her hips into the keeper’s face in rhythm.  Hope has found the perfect position for Kelley's body in order to balance her just right for optimal pleasure.  She is supporting her weight while also balancing Kelley's shoulder blades against the brick wall.

Kelley shuts her eyes tight in pleasure and the last clear thought that is able to make its way into her brain before she completely loses her mind is “Open your eyes and watch…”

 

She looks down and knows that Hope had the same intentions. She is met with Hope’s lust darkened deep blue eyes that were already looking up at her.

 

Hope was sure she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The delicious taste of Kelley on her tongue and the wetness of her arousal spreading all over her chin and nose and mouth.

She hoped she could always feel this surrounded by her lover.  This warm and this enamoured and this in love even if she had yet to admit that to Kelley or even herself.

 

It didn’t take long before Kelley was shaking and coming hard into Hope’s mouth. After all the times they had been together, Kelley’s body had never reacted this way during an orgasm.

 

“Oh fuck…what just happened..” Kelley stammered out breathless and shaking with the effects of the orgasm.

 

Hope stood up and helped Kelley stand on trembling legs.

 

“You had an orgasm. That’s what happened baby.” Hope said.

 

‘God she’s so adorable.’ The keeper thought to herself.

 

“No, no you know what I mean…I’m sorry…fuck I’m sorry.” Kelley’s embarrassment growing with every second.  Kelley's small stature closing in on itself as she avoids making eye contact with the keeper.

 

“Hey what’s the matter? Look at me.” Hope lightly turns Kelley’s face so they can make eye contact.

 

“You had an orgasm and I got to really taste you for the first time. All of you. And it was beautiful…and so are you.” Hope kisses Kelley lightly and passionately erasing all the awkwardness from Kelley’s body.

 

“HEY HEY HEY HEY! If anyone is in the bathroom we need to go like NOW! We need to get our fucking bling baby!” Pinoe yells slapping the wall before she takes off running in the opposite direction.

 

“Fuck, she scared the shit out of me!”  Hope squeaks, electric blue eyes widening in surprise as she places one hand over her heart and begins to laugh.

'God she's so fucking gorgeous!' Kelley thinks.

 

“Fucking Pinoe!"  Kelley laughs feeling her heart rate speed at interruption as well.

"Are you ready to feel the weight of that gold medal around your neck?” The defender says slinking her arms around Hope’s waist.

 

“After feeling the weight of your body around my neck, that comes in second.” The keeper smiles running the back of her hands across Kelley’s freckled cheek bones and kissing her one last time.

 

                        *****************************************************

 

“Where is your mind Solo?  Did you go somewhere?”

 

“Nope, I’m right here.” Hope says tightening her embrace as if to prove her statement.

Kelley lay woth her face buried in Hope's neck reveling in the scent of the keepers skin.

 “I was just thinking about the locker room. That smile on my face in all those pictures...if they only knew that I still had Kelley O'Hara all over my face and tongue while that medal was placed around my neck.”

 

Kelley laughs hard as she slaps one of Hope’s arms. She smiles to herself thinking back to that day.

 

"That cover of Sports Illustrated...I don't know how many copies I must have signed with that fucking idiotic gorgeous face of yours staring right out at me...getting wet just remembering what we had done before that ceremony."

Hope's mouth and nose nuzzled into Kelley's hair where she was currently resting her mouth and nose.

Kelley felt her insides liquify when the keeper placed a kiss there.

Hope's hot breath whispered over the skin on Kelley's scalp as the keeper laughed. 

Kelley closed her eyes smiling and groaning at the warm, giddy fluttering in her chest.

She could still feel Hope’s mouth and hands all over her.

"It made you wet?  How fucking innapropriate around our fans Ms O'Hara."  Hope said smiling into Kelley's hair and chuckling.

"Oh Fuck off you nasty little tease.  You know what you do to me.  Its fucking obscene, really.  I hate it so much."  Kelley said with faux regret in her tone of voice.

 

"MmHm but you also love it.  What a fucking irritating combination huh?"  Hope asked leaving another small kiss to Kelley's head.

"Sounds like you speak from experience asshole."  Kelley replied barely holding back a moan.

 

"Yea from experience...how could I not? Your fucking tongue later that night...let's just say its fucking magic.  Who knew Kelley O'Hara could do more with that mouth besides shit talk and scare team mates."

Kelley laughed and rolled her eyes.  Her mind began to wander a little remembering every moment of their time together that night.

 

“…fuck” Kelley says quietly under her breath as a shiver runs up her spine.

 

“What was that?” Hope asks with a knowing grin.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just, I don’t know if you know this but no one has ever made me feel that way. I never thought it would happen again after that but it did and I’m not really surprised anymore.”

 

“Or embarrassed? You know there was never a reason to be embarrassed right? You’re kinda paying me a compliment and its not like you have any control over it. It really was beautiful…it always is when it happens.”

 

“I know…it was just…I’ve never felt like I was completely out of control of my own body until I met you. I mean physically and emotionally. I had to get used to that feeling and it was scary.”

 

“You don’t have to be scared anymore. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me around.”

 

Hope pauses for a few seconds choosing her words wisely. She wasn’t used to talking like this.  Opening up so willingly.

She had moved once more allowing Kelley to rest her nose a d lips on her pulse point. She closed her eyes and let that warm perfect feeling sink in. Lock her in place and time to this surreal piece of wonderful reality. Just holding her love.

 

“And I know how you feel because I was scared when I felt myself start to lose control too. None of that matters anymore though. I trust you with my heart and you can trust me with yours.”

 

Kelley pulls her head out and gently frames Hopes face with both hands to look into her eyes.

 

Kelley traces Hope’s features with her fingertips starting from her perfectly shaped eye brows to her eye lids and long eye lashes, cheek bones, nose, jaw line and finally her lips before she leans in to kiss her.

 

She pulls away after a few seconds of slow deliberate kissing.

 "Are you sure?  I mean how do you know this is really what you want?  As much as I want to just take this at face value and accept it...I'm a little afraid that you may want this right now in this moment but moments fade Hope."  Kelley admits regrettably.

Hope's eyes fill with sadness as she leans forward kissing Kelley's forehead. 

"I can only prove myself to you if you give me a chance.  If you don't want to give that to me I'll understand.  We can take it slow too.  We don't even have to be intimate yet if you aren't ready for that."  Hope offers softly. 

She closes the distance and dusts one, two, three kisses on Kelley's jaw line.

Kelley's closes her brilliant green eyes inhaling Hope's scent.

"I can't help how I feel Hope.  I can't help that I am terrified underneath all this relief and joy and....and hope...and I can't exactly give myself to you right away.  I kind of....I'd have to take some time to let this sink in and....and if I decide to pursue this and let you in again...I'd have to have an important conversation with someone first."

Hope thought that the blow to her stomach when Kelley didn't kiss her at first was a painful blow but the realization that Kelley was dating someone else was so, so, so much worse.  She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. 

She didn't exactly have a right to feel this way anyway.  It was petty and arrogant to think that Kelley would reject all advances of worthy candidates while she was off doing hetero married things.  She had no claim or right to Kelley's heart.  At least not anymore and Kelley also had every right to decide not to pursue any kind of romantic relationship with her from that day on.

In that moment, Hope told herself that she would support any decision the young freckled woman would make.  Despite the enormous pain that would accompany a decision to move on without Hope. 

Hope cleared her throat and steeled herself before speaking.

"Of course Kell, whatever you need to do.  I understand.  I didn't have a set plan when I made my way over here so I'll just....I'll grab a hotel room for a few days and...um if you need me just give me a call or something."  Hope trailed off as she tore herself away from Kelley's warm body and nearly scrambled off the bed in her haste to separate herself from Kelley as soon as possible. 

As if that would help quell the burning pain that she felt with every beat of her broken heart.

"WHuu...what the fuck are you doing Hope?  I didn't say to leave I just said I needed a little time to think and do...other stuff....I mean fuck we are adults and if you really can't stand to share a bed with me platonically you can sleep in the spare bed room but fuck you don't have to leave in the middle of the night to get a hotel.  You already flew all the way over here. When did you get so fucking dramatic on me?"  Kelley ranted in disbelief.

"Since...since..."

'You fucking stole my heart you fucking little shit'  Hope complained in her head.

"Look don't make fun of me ok?  I'm in over my head Kelley.  I don't know what the fuck I'm doing half the time anymore.  So just, just take it fucking easy on me ok?"  Hope said voice quivering.  

She stood with her back to the bed and Kelley in order to hide all the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

The small Irish woman all of a sudden hated that she feared anything at all.  Hated that she had even begun a semi casual thing with Anne even if it wasn't serious and they had only had sex once.  She hated it because she knew she wasn't ready even for something casual.  But she knew it wasn't fair to Anne just to jump into something serious like this and not even let her know.  Maybe the time it took to set up a face to face with Anne would be enough time to let this news sink in and analyze her feelings.

"Come here Hope..."  Kelley gently commanded.  She slowly moved her body to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle over.

Hope wiped the few tears that had trekked down her cheeks discreetly and took a deep breath before turning.

Kelley wasn't fooled but didn't say anything.

"I started this thing...this thing with Anne and I need to officially end it.  Not...not a relationship...not anything serious at all...it just wouldn't be fair to her...."  Kelley explained.  She took Hope's strong hands in hers. 

"I wasn't trying to give you a hard time.  I know this is not easy.  It...you just...you just blindsided me Hope I...I mean..."

"I know!  I know just stop.  You don't have to explain yourself or apologize.  None of this is on you.  I fucked up Kell.  I fucked up and if that means I won't ever get to be with you again then that's on me.  So you do what you gotta do and just...let me know...I mean if you want or not.  I deserve whatever torture you decide to put me through."

"Shut up you giant doofus.  You are not going anywhere tonight.  I want you to hold me because now you tricked my body into thinking it was gonna be squeezed by your two fucking anaconda arms all night and if you leave now I probably won't get a wink's worth of sleep.  So get back into bed and do your fucking duty Solo."

Hope chuckled softly looking down at her socked feet.

Kelley's heart melted.  Seeing Hope reduced to a shy, tender teddy bear was one of the most beautiful wonders she always loved seeing.

                                                                   *****

 "Hey Anne thanks for meeting me.  I know it was really last minute."  Kelley nervously explained as she carefully stood to greet Anne at a coffee shop.

Anne's smile was brilliant and when she embraced Kelley she went in for a kiss as well that Kelley was just barely able to avoid by turning her face.

Anne played off the rejection pretending that it didn't happen and quickly fired off her coffee order to the waitress when she appeared.

After Kelley did the same they were left alone and Kelley seemed to have frozen not knowing where to start.  In the awkward silence that ensued, Anne spoke up quick to fill it.

"I missed you Kell.  I haven't seen or talked to you in almost 3 weeks!  I know the deal between us but I was hoping that maybe..."

"Anne I can't do this with you anymore."  Kelley blurted out interrupting Anne before she could embarrass herself.  She still cared for the girl very much and hated that she may just be breaking her heart.

Anne seemed shell shocked and at a loss for words.  She cleared her throat a little before speaking.

"I uh, sorry, I just meant that I wish we could see more of each other because we have always been close friends even before we crossed the line into something more."  Anne explained nervously hoping that she could still salvage what she had started with Kelley.

"I know Anne, you're right.  And we are still good friends but I want to be clear with you as we always agreed to be clear with each other in the beginning.  I would like to continue our friendship as well but it can only be that.  I have to be honest with you right now.  We crossed a line that I wasn't really ready to cross and I'm sorry I let it get that far.  I know we agreed on casual but you deserve better and I just don't want to continue doing that to you anymore since I have no interest in ever taking it further."  Kelley explained.

"I see."  Anne said in soft dazed sounding voice.  "I understand.  May I ask...uh may I ask why you came to this conclusion all of a sudden?"  Anne tentatively asked.

'Here we go.'  Kelley lamented in her head.

"I hadn't been ready for anything serious or casual from the get go so that isn't a new development.  And I, I just have a lot of 'things' on my plate right now that have complicated my situation."  Kelley says in a measured chopped up manner.

"She came back."  Anne said raising her eyebrows in mild shock.

Kelley remained silent playing with her coffee mug.  THe lack of reply was enough of an answer for Anne.

"She hurt you Kelley.  She broke your fucking heart! She'll just do it again!  She's fucking married for fuck's sake!  Where do you fall in all this?  A weekend side piece with benefits?"  Anne ranted getting more shrill by the second.

Kelley closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She put her hand up to Anne in order to indicate that she had heard enough. 

Anne realized immediately how much of a mistake she had made when she decided to let lose on Kelley.  She immediately regretted her words.

Kelley tried to get her emotions under control.  She was angry and offended that Anne would get so angry that she would say such hurtful things but mostly because some of what she said was true.

Hope DID break her heart.  There was a possibility that Hope would break her heart again.

There was a possibility that Hope would live up to exactly what Anne was saying and leave her alone with an aching vacancy that she could feel pulling on every living cell of her body like a black hole.

"Kell I'm sorry I...I'm just..."  Anne began but Kelley cut her off again raising her hand.

"Its ok Anne.  I get how you must feel.  And the only thing I'm sorry for is involving myself with you as more than just a friend.  I hurt you and I'm sorry for that."

Kelley explained sincerely.  She really did feel horrible for involving Anne and hurting her.  And in the middle of this she also realized what she WASN'T the least bit sorry for as well.

And this simple realization is what shed a light onto what her true feelings were.  By realizing what made her feel horrible, she realized what made her feel unapologetic as well.

"But I'll tell you one thing I won't apologize for.  I won't apologize for how I feel or what my heart wants.  And my heart never stopped wanting Hope.  Yes I may get hurt again but I can't deny my feelings anymore than I can deny the fact that I was born to play soccer.  Its just meant to be.  Take care of yourself ok?"

Kelley quickly made her way out of the café as fast as she could without injuring herself further.  It had been two days she had last spoke to Hope and she was hoping that the keeper hadn't already flown back to Seattle.

                                                           ********************

Hope spent a few days wandering aimlessly in her hotel room and surrounding areas feeling lost and stupid and anxious and then back to lost again.  It was a vicous cycle.

She couldn't get Kelley off her mind and couldn't stop wondering what she was doing or thinking or feeling.  The dragging hours that passed were so slow and torturous that she finally just decided to fly back home and distract herself by packing all of Jeremy's things in her house so that it would be easier and quicker for him to disspear from her life as soon as possible.

She sat at the airport an hour before her flight trying to read through a Hunger games book that she just could not concentrate on.  She re read the same paragraph ten times before giving up.  Just as she gathered her things to walk to the nearest cafe for a coffee, her phone lit up with a notification.

Kelley had tagged her in an instagram post.

"Rough day of recovery and even worse when 'anaconda arms' is unavailable to help me."  

The picture showed Kelley laying on the couch trying to reach the remote and looking like she was about to fall.

Hope laughed enamored with the huge dork she was so in love with and then she re read the post.  Her eyes furrowed in confusion.  She checked her messaging app and noticed three missed text messaged from Kelley and one missed call.  She realized she had accidently forgotten to take her phone of the 'do not disturb' setting.

She cursed quietly and paced back and forth in front of her seat waiting impatiently for Kelley to answer.  It only took two full rings for Kelley to answer.

"Hi Hope...how are you?"  Kelley said as soon as she answered.  She tried to sound casual but she came out sounding more anxious than anything.

Hope's smile could be heard through her voice and in turn caused Kelley to smile as well.

"I uh...I'm doing better now that I'm talking to you."  Hope admitted nervously.  "How are you feeling?  Who took the pic for you?"  She asked remembering how it was impossible for Kelley to take that herself.

Kelley giggled sweetly on the other end before responding.

"It was my physical therapist.  I could barely move when we were done and when I couldn't reach the fucking remote he thought it was hilarious and took the pic.  I...I've been thinking about you."  Kelley said softly reverting back to a shy, nervous bean.

Hope's stomach flipped and she felt her heart thud heavily in her neck.  She swallowed against a dry lump in her throat.

"I've been thinking of you too."  Hope almost whispered.

Just then an announcement that Hope's flight was beginning to board blared over the intercom.

Kelley furrowed her eyebrows confused for a few seconds before she realized where Hope was.

"If you're at the airport about to board a flight back to Seattle don't go."  Kelley rushed out feeling the fear dig its claws deep in her heart.  The fear that Hope was slipping through her fingers again like a hand ful of fine sand.

Hope cleared her throat and looked over at the line of people starting to board.  Her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"What...what are you saying Kelley."  Hope asked breathlessly.  Both afraid and exhilarated at what she might hear next.

"I'm saying stay Hope.  Stay.  I need to speak to you.  I need to have a very important conversation with you and I need to do that face to face.  So for now...don't go back to Seattle.  If you don't have any pressing issues awaiting you, I'm asking you to stay with me.  I...just please don't leave me again."  Kelley said trying to keep the begging tone out of her voice and not quite knowing if she was able to pull it off.

"Uh...ok Kell.  Of course I won't.  I won't leave you.  I never wanted to."

"Then please, just please make your way over here as soon as you can.  We need to talk.  And I, I miss you."  Kelley admitted.

"It's been two days Kell."  Hope joked even though she also had missed Kelley every second she had to go without her presence.

"No it hasn't.  Its been my whole life Hope.  Its been all my life."  Kelley said choking against an emotional sob.

Hope's voice hitched and her throat began to close up as her eyes quickly filled with tears.

She was able to croak out an "I'm on my way."  before hanging up and then she used her elite athletic ability to practically hurdle over the set of seats in front of her and sprint out of the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, this is a repost and is based on the Hope and Kelley from pre 2015 world cup.

"This was inevitable Hope.  For better or worse, I...You're just inevitable.  We had no closure and no chance at a real shot. YOU deprived us of that shot and I just want to make sure that you know right now that taking this step with you is a one shot type of deal.  I can't...I can't get my heart broken by you again.  I will survive it but I don't want to live my life just to survive heartbreak.  This is it Hope.  This is the only chance I will give you.  I love you and I never stopped so just please...be careful with my love.  Take care of my heart."  Kelley pleaded as Hope held her in her arms, tucked safely under her chin.

Hope bit her lip trying to think of something to say to reassure and reaffirm or just to soothe but she came up blank.  She began to grow anxious and irritated with herself.  How was it possible that in this very vital moment she couldn't come up with one single declarative sentence to express how she felt.  To describe the joy and the fear and the self loathing and of course the unconditional love.

Kelley noticed the jump in Hope's heart rate and grew concerned.  She peeked her head out from Hope's neck and looked up into blue eyes that were slowly filling with panic.

"Baby, what's wrong?"  Kelley asked running the pads of her thumbs over Hope's cheekbones to catch the tears that had just fallen.

"I....I don't....I don't know."  Hope hiccuped softly.  "I can't express myself in words as well as you can."

Kelley's green eyes softened and her brow furrowed as she looked into Hope's eyes in wonder.

"You don't have to be a poet baby.  You don't have to say anything at all....just....SHOW ME how you feel."  

When Hope arrived back at Kelley's place they hardly made it to the couch before they were both crying into each other's arms, embracing and kissing.  

Kelley's cast had been very recently removed and she had a little more mobility but was still incapable of fending for herself at 100% capacity.  

Hope carried and held and assisted in the movement of Kelley's body as soon as she crossed the threshold into her apartment. 

When Kelley made it clear what she was asking for and what she wanted from Hope, the keeper immediately lifted Kelley up from the couch where they had sat together discussing their possible future together.

Hope didn't want to drape Kelley over her shoulder so she lifted her bridal style again and slowly carried her over to the bedroom with Kelley holding tight to her broad shoulders leaving soft kisses on her neck the whole way.

By the time Hope arrived in the room her breath had become so quick and shallow that she was nearly hyperventilating. 

The feeling of Kelley in her arms, showering her skin in kisses and what lay just behind those lips and down that throat and into a body that had a heart that beat just for her completely exhilarated her.

It was a whirlwind of unbelievable dreams finally coming true for them both.

Hope was between a realm of disbelief and ecstasy.

She was gentle and careful as she undressed Kelley.

On her way down to position herself Kelley's body, she slowly feathered light kisses over the thousands of freckles that adorned the defender's skin feeling an explosion of affection detonate in her stomach.

The attachment she felt even to these tiny pin pricks of wonder overwhelmed her as if she was kissing the milky way itself.  They were such a prominent identifying feature that was so uniquely Kelley O'Hara that she couldn't help but to lavish over every last one with love.

As she draped herself over the defenders golden freckled body she linked their hands together and took her time tasting Kelley's pink lips and sucking lightly on her tongue.

The space between Kelley's legs was warm and inviting when the defender took Hope's body into her own bracketing the keeper's shapely hips between her trembling thighs. 

This feeling of completion lead Hope to finally surrender to the last bit of fear she held in her heart.  The fear that she was never meant to be this happy and she didn't deserve someone like Kelley.

Hope locked eyes with Kelley as she moved one strong hand down between their bodies and slowly entered Kelley's waiting and ready entrance with two fingers.  She watched in awe as Kelley's gorgeous darkened green eyes slightly rolled back and then closed.  She kept a slow pace pistoning her hips in rhythm with her strokes.

Kelley cried out softly digging her nails into Hope's firm ass and lower back pulling the keepers long body into her own and bucking her hips up in time.  She cried out Hope's name as she came once, twice and three times right into Hope's mouth when the keeper descended Kelley's body deciding she wanted to taste the benefits of their love making.

 

* * *

  

The two women spent the next few days together and rarely saw the light of day except for when Kelley had her PT appointments.

 

Hope catered to Kelley’s every need while there and they spent every waking minute familiarizing themselves with each others bodies in order to make up for lost time.

 

Two days passed before they saw the first reports of the divorce on entertainment news as they sat on the couch getting ready for movie night.

 

“That was quick.” Kelley commented after seeing the short segment.

 

“Not surprised at all.  They were probably making bets on how long it was gonna last.”

 

“Are you ok?” Kelley asked squeezing her keeper’s hand.

 

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m happy…but…you were right. I could’ve avoided all of this if...well if I hadn't run from the way I was feeling.”

 

“Hey, its over with and you can’t change it now. At least you had the courage to end it when you did. Not a lot of people can do that. Its gonna be ok. We will get through this together.”

 

“You know this is gonna get really messy before it gets tolerable right? I just wish there was a way for me to shield you from all the drama we will have to face because the media loves to drudge up my past.  Especially now that we are on our way to the cup after qualifiers. It just guarantees more exposure.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. Any shit I have to go through will be worth it because you are my prize.”

 

Hope wondered how Kelley always managed to have the right words to say to express how she felt and how she could make her feel 100% more optimistic just by simply declaring her true feelings.

 

Hope stayed with Kelley for the remainder of the week until she had to return home to get ready to fly to DC for a friendly against Mexico.

 

The couple decided to take the distance a day at a time. Kelley had to focus on her rehabilitation so she could be sure she would be joined Hope and the rest of the team during the world cup qualifiers.

 

After the game in DC, the women met up again but this time Kelley came to Hope. Hope noticed how Kelley just naturally fit into her life. Everything just seemed to be in its place when Kelley was there.

 

The animals loved her, the house was always in order and there was always something baking or cooking in the kitchen. Hope felt like Kelley made her house into a home and she felt herself falling deeper.

 

“So..uh…I wanted to talk to you about something.” Hope said one day as she held Kelley on her back in the pool.

 

“Ok baby…what’s up? Look I promise I haven’t been letting Sully eat from the table. If he told you that he’s a big liar!” Kelley said through a fit of giggles.

 

Hope couldn’t help but laugh at how childish Kelley was.

 

“No..uh…” Hope careful repositioned Kelley so that she was facing her in the pool now with her legs around the Keeper’s waist.

 

“I-uh..”

 

“Uh oh, must be something pretty important.  You can't seem to get your thoughts in order. Is it good news or bad news?”

 

“UH! Can you give me some time to get it out first?!” Hope said laughing at how Kelley was playfully pouting.

 

“Ok, go ahead baby I’m sorry. I’ll shut my mouth. It’s shutting right now. I’m closing the zipper and looking for the key to lock it up…”

 

“And you’re still talking…the zipper is still open.” Hope’s body was shaking with laughter.

 

“You are impossible! How am I ever gonna ask if you want to make this thing official between us if you won’t even shut your mouth long enough for me to get the sentence out?”

 

Kelley was stunned into silence.

 

“Oh, now she shuts up!” Hope started to laugh but the laughter quickly died in her throat when she realized she was laughing alone and Kelley still hadn’t said anything.

 

“Can you please say something baby? You’re kinda scaring me.”

 

Kelley slowly brought her head down onto Hope’s shoulder and turned her face away so she didn’t have to look into Hope’s eyes.

 

“Hey, hey. Is everything ok?” Hope said as she tried to pull Kelley so that they could face each other.  Kelley didn't budge and Hope soon gave up.

 

“Kelley, baby please say something!”

 

Kelley pulled away and removed herself from Hope's back so they could face each other.

 

“Are you really asking me to be your...girlfriend? Like commitment to one person…to one woman?”

 

“Yes Kelley, that’s what I’m asking you.  I know that its kind of corny and old fashioned since we are both committed to each other and its kind of already assumed but I don't want to live my life with you under any kind of assumption.  I need this because you are important to me, not for labels.  So what do you say?”

 

“I’m sorry…yes, YES! I’m sorry I’m just really shocked right now!”

 

They fell into a state of euphoria where the world around them didn’t exist.

They removed their swim suits frantically and fingered each other against the wall of the pool.

They somehow made it out of the pool into the house on the couch where Kelley rode Hope's fingers slow and hard until she came all over Hope's lap.

They finally ended up in bed where they didn’t come out for nearly 24 hours.

Kelley paid Hope back in full by dissapearing between her legs and alternating between thrusting her stiff tongue inside Hope's deliciously warm entrance, sucking on her hard clit and lightly probing Hope's tight puckered asshole giving the keeper an orgasm like she never felt before in her life.

Hope screamed in ways that would make her embarassed in front of anyone except Kelley.  The sound was so foreign to her own ears that after she came she covered her face in disbelief as she regained her bearings.

Kelley said nothing and just allowed her girlfriend to ride the post orgasmic high as she held her in her arms lightly running her fingertips up and down Hope's strong back.

Jerremy had always been rough and catered to his own needs so all of this was new to her.  She always viewed sex with him as a means to an end.  To get him to go to sleep to leave her alone or just to get it over with so she didn't have to hear him complain that she didn't let him "fuck her enough."

One thing she never let him have was her anal virginity.  He begged and pleaded but she never gave in.  That was something she had NEVER considered even trying and if she ever wanted to consider it it definitely wouldn't be with someone that she didn't love.

And although Kelley had not penetrated her, after feeling so loved and taken care of during Kelley's introduction to anal play, she felt that if Kelley wanted it she would give it all to her in an instant.

 

When the two women finally manage to get out of bed, it was noon of the next day and it was only because Hope had to pee and they were both ravenous.

The doorbell rang as Hope entered the bathroom forcing Kelley to get up and have to use a crutch to help her quickly get to the door without hurting herself.

 

“It’s probably the delivery guy baby. My purse is on the couch!”

 

“Ok, I got it.”

 

Kelley had managed to throw on a pair of Hope’s college shorts and a sports bra.

 

“I’m coming I’m coming, please forgive me I’m a little handicapped.” Kelley said as she opened the door to someone that definitely was NOT the delivery guy.

 

“Uh…I’m here to talk to Hope…aren’t you one of her teammates? Wait, wait, wait…those are her shorts and uh….wtf is going on?”

 

“Jerramy right?” Kelley said immediately remembering the incident with the lamp and feeling the anger heighten her adrenaline.

She saw him look behind her at all the miscellaneous items from Kelley's suitcase that were strewn all over the place behind her. 

Hope was a neat freak and had only allowed this unorderly state of her home because she couldn't imagine being away from Kelley's body for even a second since she arrived.

So that wasn't typical Hope Solo behavior.

 

She saw his eyes move from the clothing that littered the floor behind her to her chest and neck area.

 

‘Wtf is he looking at?’ Kelley thought to herself as she followed the progress of Jerramy’s little investigation.

 

Then she remembered all the hickies that Hope had marked her entire body with during their hours and hours of mind blowing sex and she suddenly felt very exposed standing in front of him. A blush started to rise in her cheeks. 

She was not embarrassed that he knew that she had been fucking the love of her life almost non stop for a good 48 hours, she was embarrassed because she realized that he was really LOOKING at her half naked body and she would rather expose herself to a complete stranger in the form of a delivery guy than her girlfriend's ex husband.

 

Kelley saw Jerramy’s mind calculating all the factors as his face took on a far away expression.

 

“Wait…are you two…fucking?!”

 

Before Kelley could respond she felt Hope appear behind her.

 

“Jerramy, now is not a good time. Any questions you have about the divorce can be answered by my lawyer. I will be sending your belongings to you.”

“No, fuck that...you're gonna answer my question NOW.  Are you fucking her?!”

 

Jerramy’s voice was getting louder and his body language was turning aggressive.

 

Kelley could see his carotid artery bouncing up and down erratically on his neck and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

 

Kelley suddenly became aware that this was the start of all the drama they would have to face and things were going to change sooner rather than later whether they were ready to face it or not. 

 

The small hairs on the back of Kelley’s neck began to prickle with the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.

 

She vaguely felt Hope cover her shoulders in a robe and then she was gently being pulled to stand behind her girlfriend with a strong, warm arm slinked around her midsection.

 

“What I do is none of your business anymore, Jerramy. Please just turn around and leave right now.” Hope’s voice was calm but firm and her posture was perfect causing her chest to puff out.

 

Jerramy laughed heartily shaking his head. He looked Hope up and down as if sizing her up and a few seconds of silence passed between them.

 

The tension was so thick that Kelley felt as if she could barely breath but maybe that was because she was holding her breath. She tried to remember where the nearest phone was in the house and just could not think straight.

 

“So this is it, then huh? This is who you were talking about when you told me you loved someone else?"  He spat as she gesticulated on the porch step clearly in disbelief.

"This is a fucking joke Hope and you know it. You are not a fucking dyke. Trust me baby girl, you are cute but you’re just an experiment or maybe just a game to get the media’s attention cuz she’s anything but a dyke.” 

Jerramy spat out venomously finding Kelley’s face behind Hopes tall figure and gesturing his hands wildly toward Hope.

 

Hope didn’t even flinch. She had taken on a strong defensive stance and she looked as if she would not budge.

 

“Jerramy, this is the last time I’m gonna ask you to get off my property…”

 

“WTF are you gonna do Hope? You gonna make me leave? Are you so caught up in your fantasy that you think you can take on a man?  I know she’s not satisfying you. No offense little one, but you just don’t have the right equipment.” Jerramy looked at Kelley once again.

 

Hope began to tense up and Kelley could sense that an explosion was going to happen real soon.

 

“Don’t baby, just let it go. Its not worth it.” Kelley said softly trying to talk Hope down even though she knew her attempt was futile.

 

Hope laughed to herself and shook her head a little.  Jerramy looked confused at her reaction.

 

“Kelley was satisfying me way before you were even in the picture. YOU were the experiment if you were anything at all. Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Property. I am capable and totally in the mood to MAKE you leave.”

 

Jerramy stood his ground taking turns looking back and forth between Kelley and Hope and Kelley thought he would never leave.

 

Hope didn’t yield.

 

“Tell yourself whatever you need so that you can sleep at night but you know the truth. I’ll leave the offer on the table for that day you wake up and realize that you really miss this.” Jerramy reached down and took his crotch in his right hand squeezing it a couple of times.

 

Kelley felt vomit at the back of her throat and her mouth started to fill with saliva.

And then the anger entered once more and her adrenaline spiked. The memory of Hope's broken hands assaulted her mind and she began to speak before she even knew what was happening.

"Oh you must mean she misses terroristic threats, controlling behavior and physical abuse. You're fucking lucky that Hope didnt pursue charges on your fucking abusive ass. But trust me, shes done with that and if you ever come near my girfriend again I'll have your ass thrown in jail faster than you can say 'wife beater.'"

 Jerramy scoffed.

"Is that what she told you??  Told you I abused and controlled her?  I just did what she wanted!  And the reason I know you can't handle her is because you won't give her what she really wants little one.  She WANTS to be pushed around and grunge fucked like the fucking animal she is!"

Kelley lunged forward trying to get at Jerramy.  Hope was shocked to see this kind of fight in her lover but held her back just in time.

"LEAVE NOW YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"  Hope roared.

Jerramy laughed shaking his head at the two of them one last time before turning to leave.

As Kelley limped back inside she heard Hope say one last thing. 

 

“Hey Jerramy…I’ll call you soon. Wait by the phone and hold your breath. Hey, you can even play with that pathetic little tootsie roll you call a dick while you wait.”

 

Hope’s voice was laced with venom, anger and amusement. The amusement was barely there but it was still evident.

Her body shook a little with laughter.

The look of genuine hurt and defeat finally made its way across Jerramy’s face and he seemed more upset that he let Hope see it than he was at the realization that his wife left him for a woman.

 

‘I wonder how many times they’ve played that game of spitting insults at each other until one of them let it get under their skin.’

 

This thought briefly crossed Kelley’s mind before she ran to the bathroom and covered a piece of the tile floor and half of the outside of the toilet with her vomit before finally making it into the bowl.

 

                       ************************************

 

_“Kelley, I’m…I’m not gay. I just, I can’t stop wanting this.”_

_Hope was explaining to Kelley while they were ridding each other of their clothing._

_“Shhh, don’t say anything else. You’ll ruin it. Just, just let me taste you. You’ve been driving me crazy all day.”_

 

_“Oh my god….fuck you are so fucking hot baby….” Hope whispered with hot breath against Kelley’s ear._

_As Kelley devoured Hope all she could think was that she was on borrowed time and she knew the day would come when she had to let this gorgeous woman go._

_She shoved the thought out of her head before it ruined the state of unbridled, uncontrollable ecstasy she had wandered into._

_She felt Hope tangle her hand in her hair and she heard the moaning and whimpering above her. She looked up at the face that belonged to the writhing woman underneath her._

_Hope had her left hand entangled in Kelley’s hair and her right hand was lightly caressing her right nipple before she reached above her head trying to find something else to hold on to. Her hand closed around the bed sheets bunching them up in a wad._

_Hope’s stomach was rising and falling fast causing her abs to contract and relax with every breath she took. Her back was rising and falling on the bed in rhythm with every stroke of Kelley’s tongue._

_Hope was alternating squeezing her eyes shut and looking down at Kelley with her bottom lip caught between her teeth._

_The keeper was moaning and breathing hard letting out a chorus of Kelley’s name and her favorite four-letter word._

_“Fuuu….I’m gonna come baby…!”_

_Kelley took this opportunity to slide two fingers inside Hope’s slippery entrance curling them up to add pressure._

_Hope was suddenly silent, holding her breath for almost 10 seconds and bucking her hips up as she rode out her orgasm._

_The long lean body beneath Kelley finally went limp with one last loud moan._

_Kelley took her time making her way back up to Hope’s lips. From the very first time she had seen Hope in all her bare naked glory she knew she would never see another body as perfect as hers. All her scars, marks and tattoos were like little stops on a map that Kelley had come to love more with every encounter. Every curve of her body and muscles had imprinted their code on the fiber of Kelley’s heart and in intimate moments like this, Kelley knew she would never love another as completely and helplessly as she loved Hope Solo._

_“I love you..” Hope whispered when Kelley was finally face to face with her._

_‘She’s reading my mind.’ Kelley thought._

_Hope’s eyes flew wide open in a look of pure panic._

_“I-I mean, I didn’t…uh…I have to go…”_

_“Hope…”_

_Kelley tried to calm her down but it was too late. Hope had managed to get half way dressed and bolted out of the room._

_***********************************************_

“Baby?! Are you ok? Oh my God, baby I’m so sorry.”

 

Hope knelt on the floor of the bathroom next to Kelley who still had her head half way in the toilet.

 

The small defender stayed leaning forward just in case she had anything left that wanted to make an appearance. She knew she had made a huge mess already and didn’t want to add to it.

 

She felt her ankle protesting against the angle she had it in and from the fast limping she had to subject herself to in order to get to the bathroom just to make a mess anyway.

Damn did she hated being in this state of limbo with her recovery.

 

Hope was rubbing her back now and she could hear the concern in her voice. It was such a change from the gritty, almost growling voice she had just heard a few minutes ago. Now it was like honey. Honey…that was the only way Kelley could describe Hope’s voice. It could be sexy, seductive, playful, loving, sarcastic, strong, commanding and concerned but no matter what form it took, it was always honey. Except for a few minutes ago.

 

Kelley slowly lifted her head out of the toilet bowl to see her girlfriend’s concerned face. Hope’s eyes were full of pain and worry.

 

“Come here. Let me help you to bed. I’m so sorry, baby.  What happened?  What made you so sick?"

Kelley leaned her head on Hope's shoulder letting the keeper hold her in her strong arms.

 

"Adrenaline was spiking way too high.  When I started to come down from that it was too overwhelming.  Just hit me out of no where."

 

"I'm so so sorry baby.  Come on, you're gonna get into bed now and I don't want to hear any protests."  Hope instructed.

 

“Hope, wait, wait….bring me the mop and some paper towels. I’m not gonna leave this mess here. I’m the one that’s sorry I didn’t make it in time.”

 

Hope’s eyes were glassy and suddenly wet and she was looking at Kelley in disbelief.

 

“You think I care that you didn’t make it to the toilet in time? You could’ve got it all over me and Leo, and Sully and all over every surface in this house and I still wouldn’t care. I’m gonna carry you to bed right now and I will take care of this and then I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

"Its so fucking gross Hope.  I don't want you to have to clean up my puke."  Kelley lamented.

 

"Too late baby, its happening because I love you.  You're my one true thing.  Puke and all."

 

“You are so crazy you know that?” Kelley said softly caressing Hope’s face softly with the back of her hand.

 

“I’m crazy about you baby. Only you.” Hope kissed Kelley’s hand as the defender caressed her face.

 

When Hope was done cleaning everything up and paying the delivery guy for the Chinese food she walked into the bedroom to check on Kelley.

 

“Hey squirrel how are you feeling? You think you can eat?”

 

“Come here gorgeous, I want to talk to you first.” Kelley said as she prepared herself for a conversation that she knew would be difficult to discuss.

 

“Ok…” Hope said entering the room apprehensively.

 

“Should I be worried? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No my love of course not just come here.” Kelley said opening her arms so that Hope could lay in them.

 

“I want to talk about what happened because I think it needs to be discussed.”

 

“Ok…I’m sorry…”

 

“Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I just want to know what happened that night before you married that fucking asshole.  If you're not ready to discuss it I understand but I would eventually want to know.”  Kelley said as she kissed Hope's forehead.

Hope grew quiet and pensive and then just began to speak.

 

"We had both been drinking and we had people over.  Mostly his friends and some of my family.  One of his friends jokingly asked how it felt to be marrying someone that was the baller in the relationship.  He jokingly told Jerramy that he should hand his balls over to me."

Hope shook her head pausing.

"Then Jerramy turned to me and asked if I thought that's how it should be and I just said no that he could keep his balls.  His friends found it so fucking funny but he didn't.  He grabbed my arm and yanked me into the bedroom.  He said 'Come ere, let's discuss this privately.  You know, between husband and wife.'"

Hope bit her lip and her chin trembled.

Kelley embraced her cradling her head in her neck.

Hope continued speaking into Kelley's neck.

"He uh...he shoved me so hard that I hit my back against the wall knocking down a few pics I had up.  I fell to the floor and he followed right after me.  Before I knew it he was coming at me with a lamp and he was gonna smash it down on me.  I reacted and put my hands out to stop him.  The lamp broke on my hands and then someone was pounding on the bedroom door.  It was my brother telling us that he had called the cops."

Kelley felt tears drop on her neck and fought off her own angry tears as she caressed the back of Hope's head.  She kissed her head over and over again in attempt to soothe her.  Hope continued talking.

"I didn't talk to the cops.  I guess you know by now that I don't trust them.  And of course they had to take someone in because that's what has to happen under Washington State law.  Domestic disturbance calls end in an arrest no matter what.  They investigated the best they could without interviewing me.  They saw the broken lamp and the cuts on my hands.  I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.  Either way, charges were dropped and the next day we were married.  I, I didn't think I deserved any better Kell.  I felt that I deserved exactly what I was getting.  For hurting you and just  because I've always felt like I wasn't enough for you."  Hope sorrowfully admitted.

Kelley began shushing her as she held her close.

"That's fucking nonsense and you know it baby.  You're a fucking goddess of a woman.  Strong, intelligent, gorgeous and you're just my soul mate.  You and I were meant to be and you are my perfect match.  How could you be inferior if we balance each other out so perfectly?"  Kelley said.

"I'm never letting you get away again Hope and you better not try that running away bullshit from me again or I'll make you pay.  Understand?"  Kelley warned.  She felt Hope nod her head and a small smile appeared on her lips.

They lay there is silence for a while just holding each other.

 "I am so in love with you Kelley."  Hope declared suddenly.

 

Kelley lifted her head from her neck and began to kiss Hope.

 

They caressed each other's faces and plunged hands into hair and then changed angles.  The kissing slowed and then stopped.  They breathed each other in in silence with their foreheads touching.

 

“I will never get tired of kissing you baby squirrel.”

 

Kelley smiled at the nickname and lifted her arms in the air.

 

Hope laughed and shook her head. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

 

“I’m waiting for you to pick me up and take me to where our food is. Now that my stomach is completely empty, I’m starving!”

 

Hope laughed out loud and shook her head at the image of her dorky girlfriend.

 

“Ok, let’s go.” Hope lifted Kelley with ease and took her to the couch where she had laid out the Chinese food on the coffee table for them to eat.

 

Sully was sitting on top of the coffee table with his head half way inside one of the boxes.

 

“Hey get the fuck out of there you little shit!” Hope yelled causing Sully to sprint out of the room without looking back.

 

“I’ve never seen him get on the table like that! He knows the rules! I wonder who’s been letting him do that?” Hope inquired quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

 

“Mmmmm…who knows…this is good.” Kelley said with a mouth full of low mien.

 

“You are such a bad influence on my children.”

 

Kelley smiled and opened her mouth showing a ball of half chewed food.

 

“Bleh…that's gross.”

 

“But you love me baby, remember?”

 

“Yea, you’re right. I got a thing for dorky freckled face girls that chew with their mouth open and teach my cat to eat from the table. What can I say…I’m a fool for you.”

 

Kelley pulled the front of Hope’s shirt and crashed into her lips.

 

"Don't worry, I'm into you too."  Kelley said wiggling her eyebrows comically.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will mostly be fluff and smut.

“What Tha FUCK Heif! If I wanted to answer questions about my relationship I would’ve fucking gone on Ellen! You just stood there with your thumb up your ass! You're either trying to keep me from speaking truth or hanging me out to dry when its time to reign those rabid dogs in! Just do your fucking job. You already know Kelley's wishes. Please work harder for her at least to make sure they respect our privacy.”

"Hope, you're generally regarded as the best goal keeper in the world. Kelley is a solid fixture on your back line and on this team. Exposure is what you need to call more attention to your cause for equal pay. You have to understand that a story about your relationship is what they are looking for. Rabid dogs or not."

"I'm gonna pretend I didnt just hear you suggest that I sacrifice my girlfriends wishes for privacy and my relationship in order to win an equal pay fight that shouldn't have to be fought in the first place. And I'm sure you are smart enough to fuck off now before I add you to the lawsuit for creating a hostile work environment. "

 

Hope stormed off into the locker room before the seething anger she felt could grow into menacing behavior.

 

She was the last to be interviewed and the last to make it into the locker room.

When she walked in she saw Alex, Kelley and Lauren all sitting near her locker.

Just the sight of Kelley made her heart flutter even after the disaster she just had to deal with. She felt the tension melt away just hearing her girlfriend laugh. ‘Dam she makes those crutches look good.’

 

Alex caught sight of her first and alerted Kelley to her presence. Kelley turned and beamed at her with her gorgeous smile. ‘Ugh I missed that face.’

 

Hope approached the three women smiling widely and never breaking eye contact with Kelley.

 

“Ladies…” Hope said acknowledging her teammates but never taking her eyes off her target.

 

Alex: “uh…*cough* we’ll leave you to it.”

 

Lauren: “Good game Hope.”

 

“How do you manage to do that gorgeous?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Oh, you know…intimidate the shit out of people without even having to look at them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen those two move that quick off the field.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t care. I saw something I wanted and I just had to come over. Eyes on the prize.”

 

Kelley slowly stood on one leg and linked her arms around Hope’s neck pulling her down so that their foreheads were almost touching. “Mmmm you were amazing out there baby. That save in the 83rd minute…my god you defied gravity.”

 

“God you smell so good.” Hope replied slinking her arms around Kelley’s waist and closing her eyes to take in the scent of her girlfriend.

 

Hope yanked Kelley’s body up off her feet suddenly crashing their bodies together. Kelley let out a little shriek and laughed out loud at the butterflies tickling her stomach.

“There, now you smell like me.” Hope said through a mischievous grin.

 

“Oh no, I think you better go take a shower and get dressed. You know how we can’t resist each other in locker rooms. Its even hotter when you’re all sweaty and dirty with turf pellets all over you.” Kelley bit her lip and looked down at Hope’s lips.

 

“Ok baby, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right out.” Hope said giving Kelley a lingering kiss and walking into the showers.

 

Kelley plopped back down on the bench and sighed softly at Hope’s retreating figure.

 

“You two are disgustingly cute.” Kelley heard a familiar voice say from the other side of the locker room.

 

She looked over and found Abby stuffing her cleats in her duffle.

 

“Hey Abs I didn’t see you there!”

 

“Yea I wonder why. I’m surprised you see anything at all other than those blue eyes, that dark hair and 150 lbs of premium grade A goal keeper.”

 

Abby shakes her head laughing. “She’s happy though. I can tell. Her game has never been better.”

 

Kelley smiled at Abby and looked down embarrassed.

 

“Did I just make you blush?! You two got it bad…really bad.” Abby said laughing heartily. She walked over and plopped down on the bench next to Kelley.

 

“I’m really happy for you Kell. I never thought I’d see the day that she was really happy. I’m glad you two worked things out.”

 

“Thanks Abby, I’m really happy too. I’m…in love with her Abby. She’s my world. She always has been, really.”

 

“Well good. Hey, no matter what happens, with exs or the media or the fans, just know we all have your back. Whatever, whenever.”

 

“Thanks Abby. That means so much to us. It hasn’t been easy adjusting to all the media hype and the nasty comments we get on social media on a daily basis but the support always makes it easier.”

 

“Well you definitely have ours. Love ya kid. You two have fun tonight. I have to go see the love of MY life now. See you later at dinner. Hey, and you need to hurry up and get better. We need you out there.” Abby said kissing Kelley on the forehead and walking out of the locker room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where to baby?  We have time for a quick stop somewhere if you still wanted to check something else out.”

 

“I already saw the Alamo!  That's all I wanted.”

 

Hope laughed rolling her eyes. “You are so corny!”

 

“Hey! It’s a huge part of American history!  Remember the Alamo, Hope!” Kelley said pouting adorably.

 

“Ugh I hate when you give me that face. You get away with murder pouting like that!”

 

“I know I do baby, why do you think I always give you the face?”

 

Hope playfully slapped Kelley on her thigh and laughed.

 

“Where is dinner again?”  Kelley asked.

 

"I don't know, that rotating tower they have down town or something."  Hope said.

 

“Oh, the tower of the Americas?!” Kelley asked bouncing up and down in the passenger seat.

 

“You are such a kid! It’s adorable though…you’re adorable. Anyway, yea, I guess that’s what it’s called. Its not the space needle but I guess it’ll do.”

 

“It looks like a cup cake on a stick!” Kelley yelled beaming at Hope.

 

“Huh? Oh my God Kell, only you would see it like that.”

 

“Ugh now I’m craving a cupcake! With…pink frosting and sprinkles!”

 

“Where the hell am I gonna get a cupcake like that? I don’t even know this city?”

 

“Well…I’ll settle for something ELSE with frosting and sprinkles on it…it tastes sooo much better than a cupcake anyway…”

Kelley’s voice transforms from playful and childish to seductive and predatory within seconds and Hope doesn’t even have to look in her eyes to know that they are dark and lust filled. Hope feels her stomach flip and her breath catches in her throat.

She pulls into the nearest vacant parking lot and Kelley immediately takes control.

The defender leans over thrusting her tongue into Hope's mouth as she frantically unbuttons and unzips the keepers jeans.

She slides a hand under Hopes soaked underwear and between her legs and submerges her fingers into hot sopping wetness. 

Both women moan loudly into each others mouths.

Kelley pulls her slippery fingers out thrusting them into her mouth and sucking them clean. 

Hope feels a new pool of wetness seep out of her  pussy at the sight.

Kelley whispers a 'fuck' and groans at the delicious taste of her girlfriend on her tongue. 

And then shes reaching over with both hands trying to yank Hope's pants down far enough for her to get to her intended destination.

Hope helps with this process and then adjusts the seat all the way back.

As soon as her bare ass hits the seat, Kelley is leaning over sucking Hope's clit into her mouth.

Hope barks a loud half scream and half groan as her hands flail around hitting the side window and steering wheel as she tries to find something to dig her fingers into as her pussy is assaulted.

'"FUCK KELLEY, BABY!" She cries out through shallow breaths.

 Hope plunges both hands into Kelleys hair and thrusts her hips up into Kelley's mouth.

Hope moans loudly and talks to Kelley in a way that drives the defender absolutely insane.

"Fuck yes! Fuck...fuck baby, oh fuck Kell! Omg its so good. Oh fuck suck it! YES!" 

Kelley is wild with arousal thinking of the current situation she is in. 

Giving her woman head in a parking lot. Who knew she was capable of such behavior. And she loved every minute of it.

Kelley kept sucking on Hope's clit as she thrust two fingers inside her. It was an awkward angle and a tight fit but Kelley made it work and she didnt have to keep it up for long.

Hope jerked violently only a few thrusts later and came into Kelley's mouth.

They are late to dinner but everyone forgives them once they see the obvious glow they both have.

 

“So you two, I heard about the drama at the house…I’m really surprised Hope didn’t rip his head off. I think you’ve been a good influence on her O’hara.” Carli said with a big smile.

 

“No, she’s always been a big teddy bear she just pretends to be unreasonable.”

 

“Ha, unreasonable…you mean she pretends to be a bitch.” Carli says laughing hard.

 

“Very funny you asshole.” Hope tells her best friends laughing good naturedly.

Kelley is holding Hope’s right hand in her lap sandwiched between both of her hands. She feels Hope’s thumb caressing her hand. The contact is simple but intimate and it makes Kelley feel warm inside. Maybe Abby was right. Hope may have never been truly happy until now.

 

“So how’s PT going Kell?” HAO asks sipping her wine.

 

“Oh God I feel like I might die some days but then I remember what I’m going home to after and it helps get me through it.”

 

The table coos loudly at the happy couple.

 

“So are you staying at Kell’s place or is she staying with you Hope?” Abby inquires quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Uh well a little of both. We are taking things as they come, right?” Hope says looking at Kelley for confirmation.

 

“Yea, but Hope knows she loves me in her house. I have shit in line whenever I’m there.”

“Yea, and she also has Sully acting an ass…she has him eating from the table and now he likes to get on the bed and lay on my pillow! I can’t even lay next to my own girlfriend! Fucking fur ball!”

 

“Hey as long as he doesn’t bring dead mice to bed with him. Gross!” Carli says making a disgusted face.

 

They all laugh and then a little girl appears asking Hope for an autograph.

 

“Sure sweetie what’s your name?”

 

Kelley lets go of Hope’s hand so she can sign the autograph and the rest of the team continues talking amongst them selves.

                                               

A man comes over after the little girl goes back to her table and just stands there staring at the couple. Hope doesn’t even notice him because she’s too busy staring at the way the setting sun is illuminating the freckles on Kelley’s face. Hope is about to plant a kiss on Kelley’s jaw line when the man clears his throat.

 

“Oh, hello? Can we help you with something?” Kelley asks politely with a small smile.

 

“You two are together right? Hope Solo and Kelley O’hara…” He states pointing a finger at them as he says each name.

 

“Well see, thats not really your business is it?" Hope states looking dangerous and resolute.

"This is a private dinner so if you dont mind…”

Hope says clearly irritated.

 

“Oh yea sure I just wanted to come over and tell you that you two are disgusting. An abomination. Queers shouldn’t be allowed to live.” He states matter of factly.

 

Hope turns to really look at him for the first time. He has salt and pepper hair and small wire rimmed glasses. He’s wearing a blue suit and tie and he has a small round belly. His hands are in his pockets and the look in his eyes is a mixture of amusement and cold hatred.

 

“Please leave the table before we make you.” Abby says standing up.

 

The table is round and considerably large since they had to seat the whole team plus Servando and Jrue. Abby is seated only three people away from where the man is standing.

 

“Oh another one…I swear. I’m embarrassed that you represent this great country on a world stage. You shouldn’t even be allowed to wear a uniform.”

 

Hope’s hands were shaking and her heart started to beat fast. Kelley immediately saw a change in her eyes. Her expression was stony and her eyes took on a cloudy expression. Kelley knew that Hope was at her most unpredictable right now.

 

“What a waste of perfectly good women. Your purpose is to reproduce not engage in this disgusting display.”

 

“I think we’ve had enough of your mouth.” Alyssa says shocking everyone at the table.

“Take you’re 16th century, 3rd world country ideals and shove them up your ass.” Ashlyn stood up as well jumping in at the behest of the tripod keeper squad.

Alyssa stood and walked over to the man with the bottle of wine from the table.

 “I’m gonna fucking beat the shit out of him.” Hope told Kelley.

 “No, no baby look at me. Look at me.” Kelley said taking both her small hands and placing them on the sides of Hopes face so she could look straight into her eyes.

 

“Baby, please remember that ignorance and hate is beneath us.” Kelley caressed Hope’s lips and cheeks lightly with her fingertips.

 

Hope felt a strange sensation come over her and all she knew was that she needed to kiss Kelley right there at that exact moment. So she did.

 

Alyssa stood in front of the man and seemed as if she too wanted to beat the shit out of him…with a wine bottle to the head.

 

Servando and Jrue shot straight up out of their chairs simultaneously looking as if they had rehearsed it and dragged the man away from the table.

 

“Hey can someone get this piece of shit away from our table before we throw him off the tower? We are not having some asshole harass us while we are trying to have dinner.” Servando tells the concierge who in turn gets security to escort the man out of the restaurant.

 

Hope pulls away from Kelley after a few seconds of intense kissing. They are both out of breath and Kelley smiles at her.

 

Hope looks up to see Alyssa still standing there with the wine bottle. The youngest of the three keepers is clearly upset and when she realizes that Hope is looking at her she snaps out of it.

 

“Uh…wine?”

 

“What were you thinking Lyss?! You could’ve cut your hand with that bottle. I need you out there you idiot!”

 

“I know I know but fuck he needed it real bad.”

 

“Fuck that I need you to be healthy!”

 

“Ok Hope, sorry.” Alyssa says in a disappointed tone feeling bad that she let her fellow keeper down.

 

“Thanks for the back up though.” Hope smiles at her.

 

Alyssa smiles and shrugs. “Anytime Solo.”

 

"You too Ash.  I'm not used to having such a supportive group of teammates."  Hope admitted referring to the debacle with the 99ers.

 

"Thank you all.  I'm lucky to have all of you as my teammates."  Hope thanked them genuinely looking around the large table and making eye contact with every single face.

 

"Don't sweat it Hope.  We are family and we back our family."  Becky says smiling.

 

Alyssa takes her seat and Hope looks over to Kelley to find an amused look on her face.

 

“What?”

“Nothing, that was really unexpected.”

 

“What, Lyss or the kiss?”

 

“Well…Leesy poo too.” Kelley giggles.

 

“But the kiss…I really didn’t see that coming.”

 

“Well I didn’t see you coming but I’m glad you did.”

 

"Kell!!!!! For the love of GOD, STOP calling me Leesy Poo!"  Alyssa whines from her seat.

The defender and keeper interrupted their kiss laughing against each other lips.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hope! You’ve finally won a world cup. What’s next now that you’ve accomplished everything you’ve set out to do with your team? Is the word retirement even in your vocabulary at this point?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t exactly say I’ve accomplished everything. I mean we still have Rio coming up and we’ve been preparing for that as well. I guess you can ask me that question again after the Olympics. I’m not even thinking about it right now.”

 

“Hope, over here! In the past you’ve declined to confirm or deny that you are in a relationship with defender Kelley O’Hara.  The celebratory kiss you two shared after the final whistle has already gone viral.  How long have you two been in a relationship?”

 

“I don’t see how my personal life ever pertains to what we as a team do on the field every single time we get out there. We have finally broken a barrier today that hasn’t been touched since 1999 or ever as a matter of fact.  We are the only team in the world of women's soccer that has three stars over our crest.  We are world champions, we have more gold medals than any other women’s soccer team in the world and we have proven people wrong time and time again. Kelley is my teammate and my soulmate and that is all I have to say on that subject. Now, I’m going to join my team in their celebrations. Thanks for coming.”

 

“More of the same huh? I didn't plan anything today past winning but I don't regret turning around as soon as that whistle sounded and jumping on you.”  Kelley admitted grabbing Hope's hand with both of hers and leaning into the keeper's long lean body as they walked down the hall to the locker room.

"Now the fucking kiss has gone viral and I'm not sure how to feel about it because it had nothing to do with who was watching but who I love.  And I love YOU."  Kelley said.

Hope didn't say a word as she turned and lifted Kelley's body up pinning her against the nearest wall.

Some of the national team staff, Heifitz, Molly, Dawn and the latest equipment manager had been following close behind since Hope was once again the last to do interviews and the quickly made themselves scarce as the two women got lost in each other kissing against the wall.

"I love you too baby.  SO fucking much.  You're my world."  Hope said after breaking the kiss and resting her forehead against Kelley's

 

“And I don't care what happens after today.  That picture or video can circle the internet for eternity for all I care. We are champions of the world and I have the greatest prize in my arms right now and nothing can spoil my mood.”

 

“I love you so much Solo.”

 

“I love you too baby squirrel now let’s go have some champagne showers, what do you say?”

 

Kelley giggles maniacally and nods her head.

 

Hope sets her down and slaps her butt playfully as she runs off into the locker room ahead of her.

 

Hope was nervous.

 

She was more nervous post game than she was pre game. 

She was more nervous than the flight she took on a whim a year ago when she filed for divorce and didn’t know if Kelley would take her back.

She wasn’t nervous about the answer Kelley would give her…well not exactly.

She had always assumed Kelley would want to marry her although they had never discussed marriage but now that fact alone was starting to eat away at her again much as it has before when over thinking plagued her.

 

Hope was more nervous because Kelley was a hopeless romantic and Hope had no idea how to ask the love of her life to marry her in a way that was special enough to be memorable.

Hope had never had to worry about asking this particular question. Since Kelley was her first and last girlfriend she had never even entertained the idea of asking a woman to marry her. Now she had to come up with something off the wall. ‘God, how do guys do this?! Now I know how this shit feels! Ugh and what if she’s not ready!’

 

Abby noticed the expression on Hope’s face as soon as she entered the locker room and made her way over to her quickly.

 

“Just breathe Hope, I know you’re nervous but she’s not gonna care how you ask her. All that’s gonna matter is that you’re asking.”

 

“How the hell…? Are you reading my mind Wambach?”

 

“Sort of…I just know how it feels to have to come up with an idea to ask in a way that you will remember for the rest of your life.”

 

“Ok, not helping Mary. You WERE making me feel better. Now you’re just scaring the shit out of me again.”

 

Abby laughed and shook her head. The striker and keeper stood silent watching the interaction of their teammates.

 

“Did you ever think you’d see this day? When we’d finally break the curse of the 99ers?” Hope asked Abby after a few minutes of observation.

 

“Oh come on Hope…it wasn’t a curse…more like…well it kind of was a curse but at least we made sure now that that world cup win wasn’t the last we brought home.”

 

“Everything is perfect so why can’t I come up with a perfect idea?” Hope says growling with frustration.

 

“Cuz you are thinking about it too much. She’s in love with you Hope. Just ask in a way that is special to the both of you. It’ll be beautiful. Trust me.” With that said, Abby winks at Hope and walks over to a dancing Syd slapping her on the butt and taking her bottle from her stealing a huge swig.

 

Hope sits a while and first tries to figure out if she wants to do it in her own signature way which would be private and intimate, or show Kelley that she is willing to do it her way, which would mean a huge romantic spectacle.

 

One look at the way Kelley is riding on Tobin’s back laughing out loud and taking huge swigs of her bottle confirms her answer. ‘Let’s go big or go home.’ She thinks before heading over to her duffle bag to take out the ring she had picked after weeks of deliberation with Carli and Alex’s opinion thrown in the mix.

 

Hope allows herself to move only on instinct. This has worked for her before and 80% of the time it turned out very well. Before she knows it she’s passing out cups to her teammates and has taken an unopened bottle of champagne in her hand. The ring is in her pocket at the moment and she feels like it weighs a ton. She finds it fitting since the significance of it is so important.

 

“Ok everyone has a cup so now I’m gonna make a toast. Make sure everyone has their cups filled.”

 

The team quiets down a little and focuses on filling their cups with the various bottles that are being passed around.

 

Hope eyes Kelley and motions for her to come stand by her. Hope opens the new bottle and fills two cups that she has sitting on the table that is set up in the center of the locker room.

 

“Wow, Solo…this is a treat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you make a toast. This better be good or we’re gonna hose you down.” Syd says laughing hard and leaning against Alex for support.

 

“Keep talking and you’ll never hear it smart ass.” Hope says through a grin.

 

Alex reaches up and places a hand over Syd’s mouth. “Shut up, I wanna hear this.”

 

“I’m not one for speeches so give me a break assholes.”

 

The girls snicker around her and make shushing noises.

 

Kelley has her back turned asking Alex if her cup is filled so Hope takes that opportunity to slip the ring in one of the cups. Kelley reaches for one but Hope pulls away. “Just wait baby.”

 

Kelley smiles sweetly and nods her head in agreement.

 

“I always knew this team would change the face of soccer. You are legends. You are immortal. We came together like a family out there today. I am so fucking proud of all of you and I wouldn’t have wanted to be out there with anyone else. Every last one of you left your heart on the field and we are world champions now because of it. So this is to you…my family, my friends…I love every last one of you. We did it…we finally did it.” Hope hands the cup to Kelley and raises her own before she downs the whole cup in preparation for what’s to come.

 

When she looks over at Kelley she sees her looking into her cup frozen. In the few seconds it takes for Kelley to register what she’s looking at, Hope’s mind wanders to all the struggles, love, tears and joy they have experienced throughout their entire relationship. Hope’s heart feels like its about to explode and then Kelley looks up at her with tears in her eyes. The team is celebrating around them and no one has noticed the interaction.

 

Hope kneels down and takes the cup from Kelley’s hand. In that moment, Hope doesn’t see anyone but Kelley.

 

Gasps, shushes, squeals and sharp intakes of breath are sounding off around them but the couple is in a zone that doesn’t register any of these noises.

 

“I will never be able to describe how you came into my life and stole my heart. I never saw it coming. I thought you would see how dark and broken I was on the inside and run just like everyone else in my life has. But instead you took me in as I was, no questions asked and you made me see what real beauty is. You stripped away all the ugliness of my self-loathing.  I will never be able to pay you back for saving me, but I will spend forever trying to make you happy if you will just let me. So will you?”

 

Kelley has a steady flow of tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands are clenched tightly around the bottom of her shorts. Hope takes the ring out of the cup and looks up at Kelley waiting for her answer.

 

Hope is waiting with bated breath and the seconds that tick by feel like hours.

 

“Yes my love. Yes, I would love to be your wife.” Kelley finally gets out through choked sobs.

 

After Kelley answers, Hope doesn’t hear, see, smell or feel anything else but her fiancé in her arms and the fervent kisses she’s planting all over her face and neck and finally her lips.

 

The team is cheering loud enough to be heard outside the stadium. It’s loud, and public but it’s in front of family and friends. Hope would’ve preferred asking Kelley alone but when its all said and done she’s glad she chose Kelley’s way because the look on her future wife’s face is something she won’t forget for the rest of her life.

 

That look is the first thing she remembers later that night when she wakes up with Kelley fast asleep on top of her. Hope doesn’t even remember how they ended up asleep this way. They were exhausted and couldn’t keep their hands off each other so she vaguely remembers them both collapsing after making love and when Kelley landed on top of her it felt perfect and safe so she didn’t try to move her.

 

As Hope slowly comes to her senses she tries to figure out why she even woke up at all. She looks over at the digital clock on the nightstand and reads 4:53 AM. They were in their hotel room, they were world champions and they were engaged. Hope smiles as she checks these things off her mental list and lands on ‘engaged.’

 

And then she hears it. The reason she woke up and this time, Kelley stirs awake too. Someone is having very loud, very passionate sex in the room next to them. Hope has to bite her tongue to stifle a laugh because she wants Kelley to be able to go back to sleep but its too late and Kelley is up and kissing her.

 

“Hi gorgeous. Why are you up?”

 

“The same reason you’re up…our neighbors are having sex.”

 

“What?! That’s impossible Hope do you even remember who our neighbors are?”

 

“Yea, Kling and Press are on this side and who ever is having sex are not on the team. That’s how it was assigned wasn’t it?”

 

Kelley jolts up on Hope’s bare chest when they hear another sound but this time its more incriminating.

 

“Uhh, Tobin…that feels so good baby!”

 

Kelley and Hope burst out in a silent fit of laughter. They can’t breath or even open their eyes. Tears soon appear on their cheeks and their stomachs start to ache. It only gets worse as the noise of lovemaking continues.

 

“Its…its Tobin…fucking some random…!” Hope is able to get out through tears and laughs that are ripping through her abs.

 

Kelley starts to laugh even harder when Hope says this and she has to sit up because she’s having trouble breathing at this point.

 

Hope grows concerned at the redness of her fiancés face and the fact that she is really having trouble breathing.

 

“Ok…ok baby, calm down. Breathe. Its funny but you’re scaring the shit out of me.”

 

When Kelley is able to catch just enough breath to talk she places a hand on Hope’s face and shakes her head a little bit. When she speaks she’s out of breath and her voice is raspy.

 

“Baby…it’s a good thing you’re fucking….smoking hot…cuz you are really clueless sometimes. Tobin’s roommate is Alex. Alex is Tobin’s roommate. Tobin is fucking Alex. I’d know her voice anywhere. No one else has a voice that raspy.”

 

Hope’s eyes grow wide and Kelley falls into another fit of laughter. When they hear more noise from their neighbors they both start to laugh together again. This time they can hear them both moaning together.

 

‘Was I really that focused on asking Kelley to marry me that I didn’t even notice what was going on right under my nose?’ Hope thinks to herself.

She backtracks through the past month. Alex did seem like she was in dreamland almost giddy when helping Hope choose a ring but Hope just wrote that off ass excitement for Kelley or even daydreaming about Servando.

 

‘What the fuck happened to him anyway. Well guess he’s been replaced. And it seems like Tobin is having no problem filling his shoes.’

 

Hope bursts out in another fit of laughter at this thought.

 

“I’m gonna call them on the hotel phone.” Kelley says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“No baby, let them finish at least. We just won the world cup and you should let Tobin finish what she started. Don’t be a box blocker. That’s not cool.”

 

“Ok…but, if I’m gonna wait then you’re gonna have to entertain me.”

 

“Are they turning you on?!” Hope asks falling into another fit of laughter.

 

Kelley swats her arm.

 

“It just so happens that I have Hope Solo naked in my bed and that’s enough to turn anyone on…man or woman. I don’t need Alex Morgan moaning next door to get me going.”

 

Kelley grabs Hope’s hand and lightly places it between her legs. When Hope feels how wet she is she gasps and starts to breath hard.

 

“Oh my God…baby. You're so fucking wet.”

 

They end up going three rounds and getting so lost in each other that by the time they are done there is only silence next door.

 

Kelley picks up the phone and soon they can hear the faint ring next door.

 

“Huhh? Huullo?” A groggy raspy voice answers and Kelley snickers.

 

“Did Tobin hit the right spot Alex?”

 

Alex shoots straight up in bed bumping heads with Tobin who had her head somewhere in her neck.

 

“Ow..fuck…I’m so sorry baby..” Kelley hears along with rustling of the sheets…and then kissing noises? Is she hearing kissing?

 

Kelley starts to bang on the wall to get Alex’s attention so she can pick the phone back up.

 

Hope is watching her future wife with loving eyes.

 

“Kell…Kelley stop banging on the wall. You’ll wake the entire building! Are you crazy?!”

 

“Oh like you two woke up the whole building just a few hours ago? ‘Oh Tobin that feels so good. Oh baby!’” Kelley mimics causing Hope to blast out with one big guffaw.

 

“Oh my god…was that Hope? Fuck…did you two really hear all that? I’m so fucking embarrassed right now…”

 

“Hey fuck the noises, I want to know when you decided to dismiss Servando and join our team? How long have you and Tobin been boning hard enough to make the walls vibrate?”

 

“Damn Kelley you sure know how to make a girl blush.”

 

“Hey I just call it like I see it.” Kelley says winking at Hope.

 

Hope mouths an ‘I love you’ to Kelley and then gets up to go to the bathroom.

 

“Hold on Alex…baby! Come back here and give me a kiss!”

 

Hope laughs and runs back giving Kelley three lingering kisses before retreating to the bathroom.

 

“Ok, so continue.” Kelley tells Alex.

 

“Three months.”

 

“Three fucking months Alex and you didn’t say anything! Are we best friends or has Tobin filled that billet too?”

 

“I’m sorry Kell, I just knew that Hope was gonna ask you at any moment and I wanted you two to be the center of attention.”

 

“You knew? I mean of course you did but how long have you known?”

 

“Uhh, I don’t know. Like a month before Tobin and I made things official.”

 

“Oh my God Alex! You two are official? So you’re not just boning?!”

 

Kelley can hear the smile in Alex voice when she answers.

 

“Yea, Tobin and I are together. I’m Tobin’s girlfriend.”

 

“Jesus Christ…oops don’t tell her I keep taking the lord’s name in vain ok, she’ll kill me!”

 

Alex laughs and Kelley hears someone say something muffled near the phone.

 

“Too late Kell, she can hear everything you’re saying. She’s laying right here on my chest.” Alex sounds giddy and excited and Kelley can’t believe she missed this happening between her best friends.

 

“You know you’re amazing right Alex? I’m serious. I wouldn’t have cared if you took the spotlight off me but the fact that you even thought of that is just…I just love you two so much. This is really big for you Alex and all you cared about was my engagement.”

 

“Hey squirrel, we love you. You and Hope have dealt with a lot of bullshit and we just wanted it to be perfect. We are happy and all we care about is that we are together. We also hoped that she would ask you when we were all together. She had me going crazy trying to guess when she’d do it. You’re woman’s a tricky one.”

 

“I know…I’m so in love with her Alex. I feel like I could explode.” Kelley sees Hope walk out of the bathroom and when she’s with in earshot she says,

 

“Plus she’s amazing with her hands. Those big strong goal keeper hands are so…”

 

“uuuhhh ok ok, Kelley I get it. TMI. Get her to use them on you and I’ll see you in a few hours at breakfast.”

 

Kelley laughs and hangs up the phone.

 

“My hands huh? You want some of this O’Hara?”

 

“Ummm, fuck yes please."


	6. Chapter 6

“Kell, I can’t believe you’re getting married in two weeks and you’re getting cold feet. YOU…. cold feet!”

“Stop Alex, I’m not getting cold feet. Its not about that. I’m in love with her. I know this is what I want."

“Then what is it you idiot?!”

“….I…..I want kids and, and I’m afraid she doesn’t want them.”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been with her all this time and even longer unofficially and you two have never discussed the whole kids thing?!”

Kelley looks down almost embarrassed but mostly she was just scared. She had always wanted children and now the fact that the love of her life might not want them was terrifying.

“No…it just never came up. I was so caught up in…well just in her. I’m so in love with her Alex. I guess I was just blinded.”

Alex bit her lip with worry. This is something that she did not know how to help with. She was usually pretty good at helping her best friend in sticky situations but this was a tricky one. There was no way of them knowing what Hope’s views were about having children. She obviously wanted to settle down or she would’ve never asked Kelley to marry her but children was a whole other matter.

“Stop holding back and just talk to her about it Kelley. That’s the only way to find out.”

“And what if she says no? What am I supposed to do then?”

“Well, you’ll either have to deal with that or try to convince her.”

“Convince her? Convince Hope Solo that she wants something she doesn’t want….I’m sure that’s easy. You’re right Alex.” Kelley’s words are dripping with sarcasm and Alex rolls her eyes.

“If you’re not gonna talk to her about it you have to figure out if its worth giving up your dreams to have children. You have to prepare yourself for the possibility that she might say no. Is she worth it? Its all or nothing Kell. You’re either willing to or not. Other than that you will just end up resenting her.”

Kelley knew Alex was right. Alex was always right. But that didn’t change the fact that she didn’t know what her next move would be.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Why didn’t she ever think to touch on the subject of children?!

Maybe it was because when Hope put her hands on Kelley or even looked at her she lost the ability to think straight or to think at all.

Now what?

************************************************

“Hey gorgeous! Only two weeks left and you will never be able to get rid of me again. I can’t wait to be your wife.” Hope said through a bright smile that was so genuine that it took Kelley’s breath away.

“I love you so much baby.” Kelley said taking Hope’s face in her hands. “How did I get this lucky?”

Hope kisses Kelley gently and slow taking her time to feel every movement of Kelley's lips and tongue against her mouth.

“Yup, still nothing better than kissing you.” Hope said looking down into Kelley’s eyes.

Hope didn’t want to believe it at first but it was there. A flicker of something in Kelley’s eyes that made her feel uneasy. Was that doubt?

Hope felt as if someone had reached into her chest and crushed her heart. Her face betrayed her…she could never hide what she was feeling from Kelley.

“What’s wrong baby?” Kelley asked, concern filling her voice.

“Why are you asking ME that? I should be asking you that.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Kelley please…the only thing worse about you having doubts is trying to pretend that everything is ok.”

“Doubts? I’m not having doubts Hope.”

“Really? I see it in your eyes. I can read you like a book Kelley. Please stop lying to me. You’re only making it worse.” Hope’s voice was low and defeated as she sat down on the couch rubbing her temples against a fast approaching migraine.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life baby. I want to be your wife more than anything. This….this has nothing to do with that.”

“So now that you’ve admitted that you are having doubts, you can tell me what its about.”

Kelley knew there was no turning back and she suddenly began to feel the fear enter her heart.

“I….God…how can I say this.”

“Just….did you cheat on me?! If you cheated just say it Kelley. Just tell me already because you’re killing me with the suspense. Who did you fuck?”

Kelley's eyes widened in shock and then squinted with anger.

“Jesus Christ Hope I thought you had more faith in me. I thought you trusted me.”

“Stop trying to stall and just tell me already.” Hope said with a surprisingly calm voice.

“No…now I want to know what you mean by asking me who I fucked? You asked me as if you already know that I cheated. I can’t believe you Hope!” Kelley said, voice shaking with anger as she began pacing back and forth.

“And I can’t believe that you’re trying to use what I said to distract from the fact that you’re having doubts. Look Kelley, when you’re ready to talk I’ll be at Carli’s. I can’t take this shit. Its killing me.” And with that Hope walked out of her own home leaving Kelley crying on the couch.

***********************************************

“Kell…Kelley! Please calm down I can’t understand you! Forget it, just answer the door I’m headed over there.”

Alex had flown in to help Kelley with the finishing touches on the wedding and of course to fulfill her maid of honor duties. When Kelley called her she had just fallen asleep in Tobin’s arms and now Tobin was awake and just as concerned about Kelley as Alex was.

“I’m going over there baby. I’ve never heard her like this. I’m really scared.”

“Ok love, I’m coming with you.” Tobin said jaw set and eyes full of worry.

When Alex and Tobin arrived at Hope’s house, the door was slightly open and they could hear Kelley sobbing before they even stepped foot in the house. Alex’s stomach wrenched at the sound of her best friend. In all the time she had known Kelley, she had never heard her so devastated. Alex didn’t know what happened but she couldn’t help but feel anger toward Hope.

“Kelley! Oh my god! Come here! What are you doing on the floor Kell! Where…where is this coming from? Are you bleeding?!”

There was red fluid and glass littering the kitchen floor where Kelley lay sobbing and although it seemed to be coming from a broken bottle of red wine, Alex couldn’t be sure and she started to panic when Kelley cried so hard she could barely breathe.

When Alex started to panic and cry, Tobin stepped in and picked Kelley up off the floor. Once Tobin had Kelley situated on the couch she rushed over to Alex to make sure she was ok.

“Baby, she…she can’t breathe…do something. We have to help her.”

“Alex, calm down. She’s fine but she’s having an anxiety attack and she needs to calm down. She’s hyperventilating. I need your help. Focus! She needs a paper bag. Find me one.”

While Alex went into the kitchen in search of the paper bag, Tobin rushed back to the couch and placed Kelley’s back to her chest. Tobin took big deep breaths as she whispered reassuring words in Kelley’s ear.

“Come on Kell, you’re ok. We’re here now. We won’t leave you. You’re gonna be fine love. Everything is gonna be ok…concentrate on my breathing….calm down. Breathe with me.”

Tobin felt Kelley start to calm down and then Alex appeared with the paper bag and Kelley was finally able to catch her breath.

“I-I just started to remember how it felt when she chose him…when she left me and I couldn’t handle it. She thinks I cheated on her! How could she think that?! I’m so sorry I scared you guys.”

Tobin was pretty level headed and she was able to hide her emotions pretty well but this situation struck a chord with her. She didn’t like seeing Kelley in so much pain. She left her girlfriend with Kelley and went out to the back yard next to the pool to call Hope.

****************************************************

“Hope, I’m telling you. You should NOT have left. You’re marrying her you asshole. You need to figure out how to talk things out before you decide to walk out on her. You’re both idiots if you ask me.”

“If you would’ve seen the look in her eyes Car….I can’t deal with it. I have never truly surrendered my heart until she came around and if she hurts me I don’t think I’d be able to come back from it.”

Hope had arrived sweeping through Carli's hotel room like a tornado nearly panicking and wondering if walking out on Kelley for a while was the right way to go.  She was starting to realize that she may have jumped the gun and dread began to pool low in her stomach.

“You don’t run from the people you love Hope."  Carli advised, voice softening at the sight of her concerned best friend.

"I don't know why you've been trying to outrun Kelley since day one.  No one on the fucking team can outrun her!  What makes you think you can? You didn’t even give her a chance to talk Hope!”

Just then the phone rang and Hope picked it up to look at who might be calling her at this time. Tobin?

“Tobin? What are you doing up? Its late. Are you drunk?”

“No, but your future wife is and she also could’ve been seriously injured Hope. She was having a horrible anxiety attack and there was broken glass everywhere. Now you get your fucking ass over here and take care of your wife or I’ll take care of you.”

Tobin hung up before Hope could say anything.

Hope’s knees suddenly gave out and she had to brace herself on the kitchen counter.

She promised Kelley she would never hurt her and now she was breaking that promise. She felt like dying. She knew Carli was right.

Kelley was going to be her wife soon and she had given up on her so easily. Just when she thought she was good enough for Kelley, that she had changed for the better, she let the first sign of trouble force her into her old ways. Running from who she loved.

She needed to get over there and make things right.

********************************************

_*****flashback***** _

“You ever think that you might get lonely when you get older? I know you said you don’t ever want to get married but…don’t you think you might change your mind one day?”

Hope had initiated their sexual relationship four weeks ago and since then it had been a whirlwind of lust, passion and pure unadulterated ecstasy.

But every once in a while they would lay like this after and have deep conversations. Hope was just beginning to get used to this part and she wasn’t entirely sure she hated it. She felt eerily comfortable exposing herself to Kelley.

“Mmm, I don’t know. I just don’t believe in the concept. It’s a nice thought…you know, being with one person forever and actually being in love and happy but…I live in the real world. Marriage is way too difficult to deal with. It would take someone real special to change my mind.”

Kelley never judged Hope on her views or her past and Hope was sure this was why she felt so comfortable sharing her feelings with her. But right now Kelley couldn’t ignore the aching in her heart.

“Well, if someone special does change your mind, I hope its someone that truly deserves you.”

Kelley was laying on Hope’s chest with one arm around her torso and one leg entangled with the keeper’s. Hope titled Kelley’s chin up so she could look in her eyes.

Hope was going to tell her something about special people not really existing. At least not that special or that she felt that she was just meant to be alone in this life but when she saw the look in Kelley’s eyes she became so distracted that she completely forgot what she was thinking about.

Kelley looked back at the woman she had easily fallen for and hoped that she wasn’t giving herself away. She just couldn’t look away from the keeper’s intense crystalline eyes and she could never hide how she felt.

Hope either ignored what she saw or didn’t care because she didn’t say anything. But she did meet Kelley in a kiss so passionate that it led them to their first experience in lovemaking.

It was always fast and rather rough. Their want and need for each other so strong that they didn’t have time to savor the moment as they fumbled toward ecstasy.

But this time was different and when they climaxed together, they looked in each other’s eyes to watch the fireworks display unfold in front of them as they came down from their high.

*************************************************

Hope burst through the front door frantically looking for her fiancé. She had seen Tobin and Alex’s rental out front so she knew they were still there but so far they were unaccounted for. Hope heard muffled noises from the bedroom and ran over to investigate.

Alex was spooning Kelley on their bed and Tobin was sitting bedside holding Kelley’s hand. The muffled noise she had heard was of Tobin and Alex having a discussion.

Kelley was fast asleep. Hope wasn’t sure if she was hearing things correctly but she thought she heard Alex and Tobin talking about having kids…why would they be talking about something like that at a time like this?

“Are you two having a baby?” Hope asked cutting the tension in the room.

Alex rolled her eyes and Tobin stayed in her position.

“Shut your mouth. You’re talking too loud. She was just able to cry herself to sleep. I don’t want you waking her up. You’ve done enough.”

Alex whisper screamed at Hope with a glare that Hope decided at that moment did not look at home on the strikers face. Alex was just too damned sweet.

“Alex…I…”

“Just shut up and come do your job.” Alex said motioning to Hope with her head since her arms were around Kelley’s small waist. When Hope hesitated confused, Alex rolled her eyes again.

“Come and hold your fiancé you fucking idiot. And don’t you ever walk out on her again. Tobin and I may be a little underweight in comparison to you, but together we are capable of really kicking your ass.  That's what you will face next time you hurt our friend.  Do you understand Hope?”

On any other day, on any other occasion, in any other situation, Hope would’ve scoffed or even laughed at Alex but for some reason, in this moment, she believed Alex 100% so she nodded her head in understanding.

Hope and Alex were able to switch positions without waking up the defender and then there was silence. All the time in the world for Hope to hold the woman she loved most in the world and reflect on how bad she fucked up.

But the fact remained, Kelley was still having doubts. What could she be doubting?

'Have I not shown her how much I love her? I did great showing her and then I fucked up again…smart move Hope.'

For Hope, sleep would not come and she laid in her position for hours thinking about how much trouble she was going to be in. Then Kelley began to stir.

Hope held her fiancé a little tighter so that she could be sure Kelley knew she was there.

Kelley felt a difference almost immediately. These were not the long lanky arms of her best friend. The chest on her back was way too broad and muscular. And finally…she smelled the soft perfume that was part of the unique scent that could only be Hope Solo.

Kelley could only feel anger. She lifted her arms and started to slap Hope’s arms where they were linked around her midsection.

“You...fucking ….left me…you left me! How could you walk out on me like that! I can’t fucking believe that you just got up and left!” Kelley administered a slap while saying almost every other word.

“SSHHHH, Kelley please stop. I’m so sorry baby. Please just calm down. I will never do that again. I was stupid and scared and I’m sorry.”

“That’s what you said before Hope. Fuck, you better be glad you’re not facing me and that you’re stronger because I would’ve already slapped you!”

“Slap me then baby. I deserve it.” Hope said with justification as she turned Kelley around to face her.

Kelley’s eyes lit up in anger and Hope knew she was going to feel the sting of Kelley’s small hand on her face pretty soon. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow and just when she thought nothing was going to happen she did feel Kelley’s hand on her face. She felt Kelley’s small, warm hands on either side of her face and she had to open her eyes to see what was going on.

“I could never...I could never hit you my love…"  Kelley sighed in resignation.  "Even as shitty as you are being, no one deserves to be hit.” Kelley whispered through a fresh round of tears.

“Baby…I’m sorry…I freaked out. I thought you didn’t want to marry me. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…Kelley I’m sorry…I need you to forgive me..please I’m just…”

“Just shut up already Hope.” Kelley interrupted.

Hope shut her moth immediately and was rather surprised at her fiancé’s tone. Kelley looked down to avoid Hope’s gaze.

“Now, I’m going to talk and you're going to listen until I’m done and then we can discuss what I said. Got it?” Kelley said finally looking up into Hope’s eyes.

“Go ahead baby. I’m listening.”

“I need to know something before I push on with this marriage. I can’t see myself with anyone else but I also have to know if you are really in this for the long haul. That means through arguments and problems and drama and every other obstacle that may come along? Are you in this with me?”

“Yes I am Kelley. Without a doubt.”

“The next time you walk out on me I won’t be here when you get back Hope. Is that a fair warning?”

“Yes baby…its fair.”

“Ok. I’m glad that’s out of the way.

“That’s it? You’re not gonna grill me for an hour and make me feel like shit cuz I really deserve that.”

“You want to be punished…I’ll do it later…in another way. Right now, I need to discuss something else with you.” Kelley says offhandedly as if it was business as usual.

“Ok…go ahead.” Hope said, amusement quickly being replaced with dread.

“Hope…I want kids. I want at least 3 kids and I want to raise them with you. I didn’t know how to discuss this with you since we are getting married in two weeks and we’ve never discussed this before. I was afraid that you would tell me you didn’t want kids and I didn’t know how I was going to handle that information when everything is so perfect. I’m in love with you and I’m happy but I don’t know if I could give up my dreams of having children if my wife doesn’t want them.” Kelley blurted the last part out before she lost her nerve.

“Is that what this was all about? So you’re not cheating on me?”

“You’re gonna piss me off Hope. Don’t ever ask me that question again. I’m getting ready to pledge my life to you in front of everyone we love in two weeks. Don’t ask me that again or I will lose it.”

“Ok, ok Kelley calm down. I won’t ever say that again, ok? So…kids huh? You even know how many you want?”

Kelley was terrified. So much so that her hands began to tremble in Hope’s grasp and she tried to pull them away so Hope wouldn’t be able to tell but Hope’s grip was just too strong for her. Years of tending a goal under her belt. Hope’s hands might as well be vice grips.

“So, if I told you I didn’t want 3 kids, you would leave me? You wouldn’t marry me?”

Kelley couldn’t look up into those eyes. Those eyes that could see right through her. The tension was getting to be too much.

“Kelley?”

Kelley mustered all the strength she had and slowly lifted her gaze to face her fiancé head on.

“I don’t know what I’d do Hope. I guess I would do my best to convince you. There’s nothing more that I want in the world than to be a mother to your children. To raise them together and watch them grow.”

Hope traced Kelley’s features lightly with her fingertips as Kelley spoke. She took in all the angles of her face. Every characteristic she was so in love with. Every freckle, every curve, and the jaw line…’Jesus Christ that jaw line Kelley.’

“What are you thinking baby?”

“I was just thinking that I don’t want to have three kids with you Kelley.”

Kelley’s breath caught in her throat. She felt her heart sink and tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes.

“As much as I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, it would have to be at least five to seal the deal. At least 5 kids or I’m calling off the wedding. And you have to guarantee that they will all have features as adorable and beautiful and perfect as yours.” Hope finishes by kissing the tip of Kelley’s nose.

Kelley closes her eyes against the current of electricity that has come alive in her body.

She begins to shake uncontrollably as the sobbing wracks her body. She feels strong arms encircle her body until she’s surrounded by everything that is Hope Solo. Strong arms, nimble fingers, solid presence, brains, brawn, kindness, intensity, passion and determination. And all the in betweens that make up everything that Kelley has ever wanted in a spouse and more.

*************************************************

The ceremony was beautiful but both women felt like they were in a whirlwind that was going way too fast. Before they knew it they were exchanging rings and it was official. They were so lost in each other’s eyes that Alex and Carli had to nudge them every time it was their turn to participate. For vows, rings and even the kiss.

They could only see each other and the world had faded away. They held hands and that was all they knew to be real. The feel of their hands, the ground beneath them, the fabric of the dresses that clothed their bodies and eyes they would be looking into until they grew old and gray and beyond.

The reception started and a huge influx of teammates, sports announcers, athletes and media flooded the hall. Once again, the couple only vaguely sensed the borderline hysteria. People waked by the couples table in a steady flow. Hope and Kelley were polite and courteous but everyone knew they were in a state of bliss and were barely registering anything besides one another.

“Mrs. O’Hara, would you like to dance?” Kelley asked Hope as she stood up offering her hand.

“I would love to dance Mrs. Solo.” Hope replied with a dreamy grin that caused Kelley’s body to break out in goose bumps.

They danced for a few songs and then it was time for the toasts.

Alex went first and could barely keep it together long enough to get through it.

“Hope and Kelley. You have inspired so many with your love. You have walked through the fire of hatred and discrimination and you have come out stronger on the other side but more importantly, you have come out together. You inspired so many to just be true to themselves….you inspired me. Without the example of your true love I may have never found true love of my own. I will always be grateful for that and for your love and for a friendship that can never be broken or replaced. Thank you so much and congratulations.”

Kelley and Hope were both crying at this point but nothing could prepare them for what Carli would say.

“I think anyone that knows Hope as well as I do knows that she is not an easy person to love. Hell sometimes she's not an easy person to even get along with. I’ve seen Hope battle through pretty much anything life could throw at her and I’ve always admired her for persevering. She was so busy stuck in fighting mode and rightfully so that she tried to fight Kelley off too. Kelley is small but she is fierce.  She can be childish but yet she's wise.   Kelley you are Hope’s perfect match. I was concerned in the beginning because I knew that Hope was done. One look in her eyes and I knew she was way past gone, past the point of recognition and I knew she probably wouldn’t know how to handle that. Hope is a runner and has never ever believed in happy endings. I didn’t want anything messing with the dynamic of the team. I told Hope this. You remember that?”

Hope smiles nodding her head.

“Yea she remembers. But ask her what I told her yesterday and she wouldn’t remember but there’s a reason. Its Kelley. She remembers everything about her wife or pertaining to her wife. And Kelley, as much as I admire your wife and I’ve always admired her…I admire you more. You dealt with Hope running away from you more than once. You dealt with Hope's fear. You dealt with Hope just being Hope and you loved her through it.  No one else has managed to really tame her.  Kelley you saw the REAL Hope and that’s what you fell in love with. You saw the real Hope and you saw her worth. Kelley, I salute you for loving my best friend through it all. You both deserve all the happiness in the world. Here’s to Hope and Kelley. May they produce 5 of the most beautiful, talented, hyper, fierce soccer players that ever roamed the earth.”

Hope and Kelley were crying so hard at this point that they had given up on worrying about ruining their make up. When they were able to get their crying under control Hope picked Kelley up and sat her on her lap. Camera’s were constantly flashing but the couple was in a bubble that they had created and they didn’t register any of it.

“Thank you baby.” Hope told Kelley after she got comfortable in her sitting position.

“Why are you thanking me? Kelley asked furrowing her brow.

“Thank you for truly loving me. Thank you for loving the REAL me.”

“Real is the only way I ever wanted you.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first time it finally happened it nearly broke them. The state of depression they both fell into was almost too much to come back from. The darkness consumed them until they were both scraggly, scrawny versions of the women they once were. Empty shells.

 

Hope wanted to carry their first child more than she had ever wanted anything else. The feeling of emptiness that filled her body all the way down to her soul was overwhelming when she miscarried.

After all the research they had done, they knew very well that it would get increasingly harder for Hope to carry a child with every year that passed and she didn’t want to miss out on that beautiful experience. So they decided to try with Hope first.

 

The doctor’s voice was solemn and regretful when she informed them that it was not uncommon for a miscarriage to happen during the first few attempts. After four attempts to be exact. After attempting four times, one pregnancy finally took and then…just like that…the tiny life inside her dimmed out into inexistence.

How fragile and uncertain life could be. As if the child was fighting to live as soon as it came into existence.

 

Their friends and family were devastated and terrified at the aftermath.

Kelley was always a bright light that would lead Hope in the right direction and now her light had also dimmed along with tiny life of their first baby.

Tiny baby clothes lay in half open boxes that neither of them had the energy or emotional strength to even touch.

The half built crib that they had worked on together when they found out Hope was finally pregnant stood in the center of the nursery like an abandoned boat in the middle of a desert.

 

“Let’s try again…. its my turn. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.” Kelley said one day they lay in bed together with the windows blacked out against the outside world.

 

“I want to carry your child Hope.” Silence.

 

“You want to carry my child…as in my embryo inside your body? How do we know it won’t….” Hope trailed off trying to gain control of her emotions.

The crying had become something that occurred on a daily basis but she had gone a whole week without shedding a tear and she wanted to try to keep it that way.

 

“How do we know it won’t happen again?” Hope managed to choke out through gritted teeth.

 

“We don’t my love but I’m not gonna give up and I know you don’t want to either. It’s been 3 months. I want your baby inside me. Let me carry your baby.”

 

Hope pulled her wife into her body and held her tight against her.

 

“I love you so much. None of this is your fault.”

 

“I KNOW…I KNOW ITS NOT KELLEY BUT IT STILL FUCKING HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!” The dam broke. That’s it. One week without a tear…she would have to start all over again.

 

After another night of crying themselves to sleep Kelley woke up 1st being careful not to wake Hope.

She was on a mission.  She got on the phone with the doctor and the appointment was made.

Now they were in the doctor’s office waiting to find out if their first attempt with Kelley had been successful.

 

The doctor walked in and sat at her desk. She looked through a few sheets of paper in a folder at the test results and didn’t say a word. Not even the greeting of the day. Before she spoke she took a long lingering look at Kelley as if trying to decide something.

 

Just when the couple thought they were going to go crazy waiting for the results the doctor spoke.

 

“You are under weight Mrs. Solo, Kelley. It is extremely unhealthy.  It’s unacceptable. You will need to make weekly appointments with me so I can monitor your weight gain. Hope, it looks like you could use a change of diet too. Its easier if both of you develop healthy eating habits together because Kelley is definitely pregnant. Congratulations.”

 

They both sat there, holding hands so shocked that they almost forgot to breathe. The tears came again but this time they were tears of joy.

 

                        ***************************************************

 

Four weeks later:

“Baby! I brushed my teeth!” Kelley said jumping up and down on her knees next to Hope on the bed.

 

“Ok, well that’s great Kell…I’m glad you finally got to brush your teeth. Now stop jumping baby please. I don’t feel good. I really don’t feel good.” Hope lay on her stomach in bed.

 

Kelley did stop moving when she looked down at Hope’s face that seemed to be going paper white right in front of her eyes.

 

“Oh my God baby…what’s wrong? You’re so pale! Are you ok?” Kelley put a small hand to the keeper’s forehead trying to gauge her temperature. Hope opened her eyes to find her wife looking down at her with a look of concern crossing her features.

 

“You are so beautiful you know that? You are glowing and you’re just so gorgeous.”

 

“Baby I’m serious. You look like shit.”

 

“Gee thanks babe. I tell you you’re gorgeous and you respond by telling me….”

 

Hope shot straight up in bed and quickly stumbled to the bathroom. Kelley trailed in her wake, her concern mounting by the minute. Hope buried her head in the toilet as the contents of her stomach were being emptied. She lay on her arm after looking at her wife.

 

“Oh My god baby. You’re sick…come on lets get you back into bed and I’ll find you something that will settle your stomach.”

 

“No…just…wait. I don’t feel good. I think…just stay away. I might have a virus and I don’t want you to get it. I think…fuck…”

 

As Hope went a second round spewing out her insides a memory suddenly became clear and then it all made sense. She wasn’t sick. She was pregnant. Pregnancy X 2. She would have to make an appointment just to be 100% sure but she knew it was true.

 

When Kelley made the appointment for Hope’s embryo to be transferred to her, Hope had also made one without her wife’s knowledge.

Both women had their eggs frozen when they decided to start trying to have children for this very reason. Hope wanted to try to conceive first naturally through insemination but as fate would have it, that just didn’t work out. So she was implanted with Kelley’s embryo just to double their chances and she planned to never tell Kelley unless it took. Hope never thought it would work. She had failed to become pregnant so many times before and she had just miscarried. As soon as they got their happy news she completely forgot she had even been implanted with her wife’s embryo. Her focus was entirely on Kelley.

 

When Hope was finally able to get her bearings after round two she slowly made her way to the sink and splashed water on her face and washed her mouth out. Her muscle memory took over and soon she had spread toothpaste on her toothbrush. She should’ve known better after witnessing her wife have complications with this simple hygienic act numerous times before. Well, the ‘brushing the tongue step of the process anyway. Hadn’t she just informed her that she had finally been able to do it without spilling her guts? All this information, way too late. Round 3, in the sink, bile. Nothing left for her body to eject. These tell tale signs were more than enough to alert Kelley to her wife’s condition. But she was confused. She knew it was impossible. Unless….

 

“Is there something you want to tell me Hope? Are you…pregnant? I mean…wasn’t I the only…Oh my God….” Kelley’s voice was a whisper and she felt a big weight fall on her chest at the possibility that her wife had cheated on her.

 

“I don’t…no this can’t be…” Kelley said more to herself than to Hope. She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes quickly filling with tears.

 

"Hope...please tell me what's going on?  I don't want to make assumptions but...as far as I know I can't get you pregnant so....” She whispered through the first tears that fell.

 

Hope was starting to get a splitting headache and she was dizzy. She heard Kelley but she needed to sit before she passed out. She was able to close the lid to the toilet and sit down before she lost it.

 

Kelley never left Hope’s side despite the fact that she didn't know what to think at the moment.  There was a good possibility that her wife was cheating on her but she had always had a problem staying away from the love of her life.

 

“Hope…I asked you a question.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

 

Hope reached for Kelley’s hand and Kelley let her wife pull her over so that she was standing right in front of her.

 

“Kell, baby please don’t be mad. I kept it from you. But I’m not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. I love you so much.”

 

“What?! Hope please…please start making some sense or I’m gonna go crazy!” Hope could hear the hysterical tone in Kelley’s voice.

 

“Yes I am pregnant but I’m carrying your baby Kelley. We have to make an appointment to find out for sure but I know I’m pregnant. I got implanted with your embryo the same week you were implanted with mine. I just wanted to double our chances…I never thought….” Hope’s words were cut off by Kelley jumping in her arms and laying kisses all over her face and neck. When she went to kiss Hope on the lips, Hope pulled back.

 

“Ugh baby I just threw up, please don’t kiss me that’s gross!”

 

“Shut up, you’re my wife. I don’t care come here. God I fucking love you so much!”

 

                        ***********************************************

 

Two days later the doctor confirmed what Hope already knew to be true. She was pregnant with Kelley’s baby.

 

“Hope, I don’t know how we got so lucky or how I got so lucky to have you but I’m not gonna stop one second to question it because I’ve never been so happy in my entire life.”

 

“Not even when we exchanged vows?” Hope asked with a sly smirk.

 

“Shut up…you know what I meant. Of course I was on cloud 9 that day and we would’ve never had the chance to experience this without that day. I finally nailed you down. I know you said when we got married that I wouldn’t be able to get rid of you but now you’re knocked up with my kid so yea…I really can’t get rid of you now.”

 

Hope’s eyes grew wide and a smile lit up her face. She grabbed Kelley by the arm and yanked her over.

 

“You’re so rude baby! You’re supposed to say that you don’t want to get rid of me!”

 

“Of course I don’t love, you know that but now its official and I just want to show you off to everyone. You’re so beautiful and now you are all mine.”

 

“Kell, I was all yours way before our wedding day.”

 

Kelley wore her rings with pride. It was a constant reminder of what she had and how she was able to finally have someone that everyone said would never settle down. This didn’t change the feeling she got some mornings though. If Hope wasn’t in contact with her body when she first came to her senses every morning, Kelley immediately panicked. She could not kick that old feeling that one day Hope would wake up realizing that she made a mistake. As much as she knew Jerramy only said things that day to hurt her, she never forgot what he said about that. Maybe her wife would wake up one day and realize she didn’t want to be married to her anymore. Hadn’t she done the same exact thing to Jerramy?

 

But this act. This selfless, beautiful act of bearing her child and the look in her eye when she said these words was all the proof she needed to assure her that Hope was in this for the long haul. She would never leave her side and the genuine elation Kelley felt by this realization had her reeling with an unbridled joy unmatched by any other event in her life. No more doubts or fear or depression. Just the woman she loved and now, her family.

 

Hope sat there on their bed and Kelley stood in front of her. Kelley had her hands on Hope’s stomach and Hope on Kelley’s.

 

"You said that as far as you knew you couldn't get me pregnant."  Hope said looking up into Kelley's sparkling green eyes.

 

Kelley smiled softly and then shrugged not moving her hands from Hope's stomach.

 

"So...its true, I can't."  Kelley replied smiling bigger and giggling a little just because she couldn't hold in her immense joy and it was over flowing all over the place.

 

Hope's smile got bigger too and she pulled Kelley's body into her placing her ear right where their baby was growing in Kelley's stomach.

 

"But you did get me pregnant baby...this is all you."  Hope replied laughing happily now along with her wife.

 

They wanted to express themselves to each other. Tell the other how absolutely perfect they felt but words would not come. They embraced in silence and realized that there were no words that could possibly express their happiness. So they expressed their love physically. For the first time in almost 6 months they made love. They expressed every desire and happiness they couldn’t express in words. All the time they lived in darkness when their happiness was yanked from them was now being erased with every touch they shared and every time they cried out in ecstasy.

 

                        *********************************************

 

The day they both went for their first ultrasound, Alex and Tobin were with them. Alex was a doting soon to be aunt and Tobin was always hinting at them being the perfect candidates for godparents.

 

“Are we gonna be able to see the sex of the babies? God…babies. I can’t believe you’re both pregnant! You guys weren’t kidding when you said 5. You’re not wasting any time!” Alex said laughing and swinging her and Tobin’s joined hands like a 5 yr old little girl. Tobin looked on lovingly at her girlfriend and sighed with content.

 

“No Lex, this is just the first appointment. We’ll be able to hear their heartbeats only right now. The baby book says the general shape of the baby should be visible too. They’re kinda gonna look just like little circles or something.”

 

“Yea, I just can’t wait to hear the heart beat.” Hope said grinning ear to ear. They all knew what she was thinking but none of them would ever bring it up. Hope never got to this appointment in her first pregnancy.

 

The four soccer players sat inside the examination room waiting for the technician. The excitement that filled the room had them buzzing and bouncing their knees up and down.

 

The technician appeared with a clipboard and an assistant with a laptop.

 

“Hello ladies…how are we feeling today?”

 

“Ready to see these babies!” Alex replied before anyone could say anything. They all laughed at her eagerness and then Kelley told Hope she could go first. She needed her wife’s fears to be eased as soon as possible. She knew what was on her mind and she just didn’t want her to worry anymore.

 

The technician placed the gel on Hope’s stomach and turned on the machines. The heartbeat they heard was strong, loud and steady. The technician was spreading the gel with the wand so there wasn’t a clear picture yet but they could hear the heart beat and the sweet relief flooded in. They all looked around at each other exchanging giggles, smiles and sighs of relief. The technician applied a little more gel on Hope’s stomach and then they were seeing their child. The child that was alive and thriving just in its embryonic state at this point but Hope and Kelley swore it was the most beautiful embryo they had ever seen.

 

“She’s beautiful!” Alex whispered in awe.

 

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Tobin asked with her eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“I can just feel it…mmmm baby, I want one!” Alex said looking over at Tobin.

 

Tobin grinned from ear to ear. “Really?! Let’s get you knocked up before we leave the hospital today! I don’t want to wait!”

 

Alex slapped Tobin on the arm lightly. “Not yet baby I’m just letting you know that children is a definite yes for me. I don’t want you to ever wonder if I want children like someone I know!” Alex said teasingly looking over at the married couple.

 

Hope and Kelley laughed and rolled their eyes at the memory.

 

The technician made some observations and relayed them for her assistant to notate on the laptop.

 

“Ok…all set! You’re next Mrs. Solo! I’m so excited for you by the way. I’m very honored to be giving both of you your first joint ultrasound. I’ve volunteered to do your ultrasound for your second trimester as well but we’ll see if they let me.” The technician said with a smile and excitement drenching her every word.

 

“I like your enthusiasm. We should request her right?” Tobin said as if she was the one being examined.

 

“Sure babe, if that’s what the married couple wants.” Alex said laughing at her girlfriend.

 

Hope and Kelley switched positions and soon Kelley’s stomach was getting its dose of the gel. This time when the technician pressed down lightly on Kelley’s stomach with the wand, everyone in the room, except for the technician and her assistant, was immediately alarmed. The sound of the heartbeat was fast and erratic. It sounded loud and almost like an echo. What concerned the four women the most was that it sounded so fast as if the baby was in distress.

 

“What’s the matter?! What’s wrong with the baby?!” Hope asked almost panicking. She held on to Kelley’s hand tight just waiting for bad news. The technician didn’t seem concerned at all. In fact she wore a knowing smile that Hope decided she would slap right off her face if she didn’t speak soon.

 

“I can’t be sure yet until we get the picture up but trust me its nothing to worry about.” She said calmly.

 

“What the fuck! It sounds like a fucking snare drum! Are you sure?!” Hope yelled.

 

“Yes ma’am I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. The picture is coming up real soon….there it is. Yea, just as I thought. I knew it was multiple I just didn’t know how many. Congratulations Hope and Kelley, you are the proud parents of triplets.”

 

The examination room was quiet as the news sunk in and then there it was. The technician was right. Three little embryos appeared on screen and the tears flowed in the room like a river. Tears through smiles.

 

“Baby, you never told me that you had this super gene in your lineage!” Kelley said crying and holding Hope’s face lovingly.

 

“I didn’t know love! I swear! Oh my god we are gonna have four babies! I can’t believe it!” Hope and Kelley were crying so hard that their words soon became incoherent and their embrace caused the technician to end the ultrasound sooner than expected. They just wouldn’t let go of each other. Tobin and Alex joined them in a group hug and they shared a moment together where they were all hugging and crying and for once, it had nothing to do with soccer.

 

                        ********************************************

 

Due date….Kelley’s was first but only a day before Hope’s. Of course the doctor did tell them that the date was just an estimate. It wasn’t going to be easy for Kelley. Her small frame didn’t leave room for error. They were a little worried but they were determined to stay optimistic.

 

The bed rest was the worst for Kelley. Being that the defender was always a ball of pure energy, lying in bed for weeks before the birth was torture. The couple started calling it house arrest. Kelley was lucky to have Hope by her side through it all. They watched movies and played card games on Kelley’s stomach. They went through millions of combinations of names for all the babies for both sexes. They skyped with friends and Alex and Tobin would come over for dinner and a movie so they wouldn’t be so bored.

 

Since the couple was pregnant together, they understood each other’s pain even though Kelley insisted that carrying Hope’s triplets was harder. Hope never argued that point. She even felt bad in some cases when Kelley had to endure some of the side effects. Her abdomen was so stretched she could barely breathe sometimes and her feet and ankles were huge. Sure Hope had some of these side effects but she was barely showing and her swelling was rare and when it did occur it was so minor that it wasn’t even noticeable.

 

Hope knew that her mother had given birth to two babies that were 7 lbs and up and even though these 3 were sharing a womb and they would be smaller she also knew that they would probably still be a little bigger than an average sized triplet.

 

Hope was carrying the O’Hara kid. Her tiny wife was only 6 lbs out of the womb so there were times that she almost forgot she even had a growing belly except for when the baby kicked. And with this alone, Hope had it worse than Kelley. Little O’Hara was constantly kicking. Constantly moving and constantly making Hope want to pee.

 

“Oh my God! Little O is killing me baby! We really have to get this kid a soccer ball so they can have something to drop kick on the way out of my stomach! O doesn’t let me sleep!”

 

Kelley laughed hard every time Hope complained about the baby’s activeness. She knew that Hope was possibly carrying her twin. Her mother told the same stories about her pregnancy with Kelley. Hope spent hours on the phone with Mrs. O’Hara trying to find different remedies that would calm the baby down. Mr. O’Hara would always joke and tell Hope to drink some cognac to knock the kid out.

 

“Works like a charm!” He would say and then Hope would hear Mrs. O’Hara slapping him she assumed on the arm or back. At least that’s what it sounded like to her.

 

The only thing that seemed to work was singing or reading to her stomach. But only Hope’s voice would work and only sometimes. She read the Hunger Games and when she was done with that she read Harry Potter. Kelley enjoyed listening to her wife read and even more when she sang. That was rare.

 

Hope would usually resort to the singing when her eyes got tired from reading. This was another activity they did together while Kelley was on bed rest.

 

This gave them all the time in the world to plan the birth and everything around it.

 

May 25, 2018, 0402 hours: Love, Faith and Joy Solo-O’Hara were born.

 

They each weighed just a little over 5 lbs. Alex and Tobin proved to be a godsend when it came time to get both women to the hospital. They drove, made sure both women had a change of clothes and snacks and water for both of them.

 

Carli took on the responsibility of getting a hold of family on both sides.  She also took over when the women arrived at the hospital.  She ran out to fetch things for them both during their deliveries.

 

Hope and Kelley only had to worry about being there for each other as much as they could. 

 

This was a huge help since Hope started to get contractions about 3 hours after she held her babies for the first time. She couldn’t believe that something so beautiful actually existed…times 3. She sat and stared at three little faces that were replicas of her baby pictures.

 

Kelley was knocked out from the anesthetic and Tobin and Alex took turns taking pictures with the babies together, separate and with Hope.

 

Carli was practicing the best way to hold two infant babies at the same time and laughing every time she saw one of the triplets making a 'Hope face'.

 

She'd call it out and laugh.

 

"Oh god she's making a face that looks like you right before you used the force to freeze Sasic out at the 2015 cup!  Oh and there goes the resting pitch face.  Its not as strong as yours yet but the force will grow strong in them.  You'll see." 

 

When Hope started to get her first contractions she didn’t tell anyone even though she knew exactly what was happening. She knew that it was going to take a while and she wanted to enjoy the moment with her offspring. She had already come to terms with the fact that her wife might not be awake in time for her delivery but she couldn’t worry about that right now.

 

Hope’s family was on their way and Kelley’s family had just touched down in Seattle only 20 minutes before she started her first contraction.

 

Carli had already made sure all the family knew exactly what floor they were on when they arrived.

 

Hope’s mother arrived just as Hope was changing into her hospital gown. The O’Hara’s followed only 30 minutes later. They all gathered around the beautiful triplets in awe.  

 

“Hope, they look just like you. I can’t believe it! It really does look like they’re your clones!” Hope’s mother said through tears.

 

Kelley’s mother proudly took pictures with her granddaughters. The fact that she was not genetically related never crossed her mind. The babies were just as much her grandbabies as Hope’s baby would be Judy’s grandchild and all of them felt the same way. They all cried and held the babies and then the babies cried. The last thing Hope was able to do before she started to dilate enough to give birth was feed her babies.

 

“Oh God…they eat like you too hun. Watch it, they might eat you and Kell out of house and home.” Hope’s mother joked after the triplets put away almost 10 ounces between the three of them.

 

May 25, 2018, 0923 hours: Kevay Karina Solo-O’Hara was born. 6 lbs 2 ounces.

 

The first thing Hope noticed about Kevay were her eyes and the way she never stopped wiggling her body and hands. With the triplets, the predominant features were the dark thick hair and the nose that was obviously 100% Hope. The triplets’ eyes were still up in the air. At birth they looked a little clear but Hope couldn’t tell what color they would be yet.

 

“KK’s eyes are gonna be green Mrs. O. I can see it. She’s so beautiful. I can’t believe I have four beautiful daughters…how am I gonna handle this!”

 

Everyone in the room laughed happily at Hope’s realization. Grandmas Solo and O’Hara were a constant running faucet of joyful tears.

 

Alex, Tobin and Carli constantly rotated babies and showered them in kisses.

 

“Hey you three, remember that they are all mine. Don’t try to sneak one past me when I leave here. I see how possessive you’re getting.”

 

“Oh come on mama Solo…can’t you let us borrow just one! You have four!” Tobin said pouting in Love’s face.  Carli guffawed at the nickname knowing very well that Hope would absolutely hate it.

 

“Don’t ever call me Mama Solo again Heath…ever.”

 

All three women laughed at Hope's response.

 

“I wish Kelley was awake. Let’s go check on her baby.” Alex told Tobin as she got up to put Love back in the hospital crib.

 

"No wait!  Give me that one and put this one in the crib!"  Carli told Tobin before the lanky midfielder could put Love down.

 

"They aren't freaking dolls Car...they have names!  You three are getting out of hand!"  Hope said laughing lazily.

 

“Ok, but I’m taking KK with us.” Tobin said handing Love over to Carli and putting Faith back in the crib.

 

“You look so fucking cute holding the babies. Now, I really DO feel like getting knocked up before we leave the hospital today.” Alex and Tobin share a kiss with KK in between them. Their kiss is cut short when Tobin gets a tiny fist to the chest and Alex gets a foot in the gut.

“Oops, I guess KK wants all the attention. Oh she’s nothing like her mother!” Alex said rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, you two please keep a close eye on my daughter and stop cursing in front of her!  My girl will probably drop kick you again.” Hope said smiling proudly with eyes that had glazed over with pure joy.

 

Tobin and Alex made their way next door where Mrs. O’Hara was tending to a sleeping Kelley.

 

“Oh we have to do something about your sleeping mama little one. She has to wake up to meet you.” Tobin says to KK as they approach the bed.

 

“Lay her down next to Kell, baby. Let’s see what she does.”

 

“Ha she might punch her!” Tobin says laughing.

 

Kevay had not stopped moving since Tobin picked her up but when she put her next to Kelley’s head the baby slowly stopped moving and looked right at Kelley’s face.

 

The three women inhaled sharply at the beautiful scene unfolding in front of them.

 

“Kell, Kelley…wake up now. Open your eyes and look at your clone.” Alex whispers.

 

Tobin walks up to the bed slowly and starts to move Kelley’s foot and leg. Alex joins her and starts to lift her arm but nothing.

 

Then Kevay starts to cry. From a small whimper to a loud full out crying episode. Just as grandma O’Hara is about to pick her up, Kelley opens her eyes and gets her first glimpse of her daughter.

 

“Oh…my baby…” Kelley says in a raspy, tired voice. “Oh…this is Kevay isn’t it? How is my wife? Where is she?  Where are my triplets?”

 

“She’s fine honey and so are the triplets. They're just next-door. And yes, this is Kevay. Your daughter.” Grandma O’Hara says through tears.

 

Kelley’s arms feel like they weight a ton when she first starts to reach for KK. Her movement is slow and shaky so Tobin picks KK up and lays her on Kelley’s chest. Kelley cries tears of joy as KK calms down slowly.

 

“You are so…beautiful little one. What did I do to deserve you? Your mama is never gonna be able to resist those green eyes. You’re gonna break her. She’s just a big teddy bear. Don’t let anyone tell you any different. And you are gonna have her wrapped around your little finger.”

 

Tobin and Alex are crying as they watch Kelley talking to Kevay.

“She already punched Tobin and drop kicked me in the gut. She definitely belongs on the pitch Kell.”

 

Kelley laughs as tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

 

“Hope knew that before she was even born. She never stopped moving. You were just challenging mommy to a drop kick competition weren’t you baby? I know you were. She just didn’t get it.”

 

“I’m gonna get the nurse in here so she can coordinate moving you and Hope in a room together.” Grandma O’Hara says and she leaves the room quickly on a mission.

 

                        *************************************************

 

The beds are pushed together side by side and the family of 6 have their first photo taken.

 

“Baby…oh my god…I’m gonna help raise 3 little versions of you. They are so beautiful. You have great genes my love. You’re really good at this.”

 

“Yea, I think I agree. We should do this again.” Hope says through a huge grin before she gives Kelley a lingering kiss.

 

“Uh…maybe you can do it again. We have to give my body a rest. I don’t think this is ever gonna be the same again.” Kelley says as she motions to her body.

 

The couple laughs and cries and smiles and can’t stop kissing each other and their daughters.

 

                        ************************************************

 

Three years later:

 

“K is running me ragged baby. But she’s a natural. Can’t wait to start her up in a couple of years.”

 

“Yea I noticed. She’s got the O’Hara gene that’s for sure. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone she was embarrassing you.” Kelley says with a laugh.

 

Hope and the girls have been playing soccer in their backyard in Seattle on a regular basis. After lunch the triplets fell asleep which is usually the routine but KK is always on her own program. She hardly ever takes naps.

 

Two weeks ago, Hope noticed that KK started to get her first crop of freckles. A little on her cheeks and a few on her nose. Kelley laughed at Hope telling her that the look on her face when she saw the freckles was a look of a sucker.

 

“I knew you were soft Solo.” Kelley teased and all Hope could do was laugh and hold back tears.

 

The couple was right about KKs eyes at birth. They were a clear emerald green and she was a strawberry blonde. Kelley was in awe. Hope just told her she knew that Kevay was going to give them the most problems when it came to boys. Her reasoning for the triplets was that they had each other and they were intimidating. Kelley had to agree with that.

 

And the triplets…the couple thought they had seen it all until their triplets came along. The only thing that separated them in appearance was that they each had a distinct mole on their face in a different area. The moles were small and dark. They were not raised above the skin just tiny little perfect dots. Joy had hers on the lining of her top lip right where her lip curved to a point. Love had her mole right next to her left eyebrow and Faith had hers on her chin just a little to the left.

 

The triplets were fairly calm children until they picked up any kind of ball. Just like Kevay they were naturals with any kind of sport. The couple joked that if they didn’t intimidate people with their gorgeous blue eyes and signature glares that they would slaughter them with the triplet sense they had. They were so in tune with each other. If one was sick but hadn’t shown signs of it yet, another would be crying and fussy for no reason until the problem was detected. With soccer, if one had the ball, the others would spread out in a perfect formation in order to try and score on Hope. Most of this was done without instruction.

 

The couple knew that their level of play was way above average for three year olds. All four of them were child soccer prodigies without a doubt.

 

The girl’s 4th birthday was right around the corner and the couple had already decided just to throw a small intimate party for them with only family and friends. But it was never small and intimate when you involve friends of two soccer players that have played with numerous teams all their lives. The bonds they forged are not easily broken. The party was definitely bigger than expected but they enjoyed every minute of it.

 

“Holy shit you two have some super genes. These four are running circles around Andy!” Abby said when all the women were watching their children kick a soccer ball around at the party.

Kelley was sitting on Hope’s lap kissing her when she heard this and laughed.

 

“He’s taking it easy on them Abby. He’s a gentleman.”

 

“Screw that, he’s a bigger competitor.” Abby said laughing at how easily Love nutmegged her son.

 

“Yea baby, what do you mean he’s taking it easy. He’s six and they are killing him! Give our girls some credit. They do work with the best defense the national team has ever seen.” Hope said motioning toward Kelley and herself.

 

“Hey don’t forget us! I taught her that nutmeg she just used. It took her only two tries to get it!” Tobin said with pride.

 

“Uh…uh oh, KK is gonna embarrass the kids now. Who gave her the ball. Man Kell I thought you were the squirrel. Sorry, you’re gonna have to pass that name down to blondie.” Alex said as they watched KK smoke the rest of the kids.

 

“I didn’t want to tell anyone how many times she smoked me the other day and then Kell told me she smokes you all the time Hope so now I don’t feel so bad.” Alex said laughing.

 

“What did you contribute baby horse? Since she smoked you, you better have contributed something.” Abby said with a wry smile.

 

“Watch this.” Alex said, blue eyes sparkling and a smile from ear to ear.

 

“Hey O’Solo girls…wanna show moms what I taught you?”

 

The girls jumped up excitedly and ran to Alex. Alex grabbed the ball and headed it to Joy first then she stepped back. They all watched the four sisters heading the ball to each other without letting it drop.

 

“Oh shit….nice baby horse. Nice!” Abby said putting her hand up so Alex could slap it.

 

"I thought I told you like 15 years ago to stop calling me baby horse Abs for ffffff..."  Alex said and then was cut off by Tobin's hand covering her mouth.

 

Abby just laughed shrugged her shoulders and slapped her own hand since Alex left her hanging.

 

“Yup, they are the whole package. I hear they have a U-5 team guys. I would put them on it. And if they don’t, I’ll start one just to show case your amazing children.” Carli said proudly.

 

The women laughed and watched their children with loving eyes.

 

“So hey, not trying to rush you two or anything but you did promise us 5 kids.” Carli said pouring herself some more punch.

 

“Us? Since when are we having children for you guys?” Hope said laughing incredulously.

 

“Just saying, if you say you’re gonna do something, don’t do it half assed. Where is number 5?” Carli said quirking an eyebrow.

 

“We have both decided to each try only one more time. Hope will try first and if she doesn’t get pregnant on the first try then I’ll try. If it doesn’t work then we weren’t meant to have 5.” Kelley says looking at her wife lovingly.

 

“Yea besides, we are so happy right now with our girls. If it’s not meant to be, then its not meant to be.”

 

The women all seem to be thinking the same thing when Carli speaks up.

 

“Just do us a favor ok? Don’t get knocked up together to ‘double your chances’. You might just end up with way more than you bargained for.”


	8. Christmas in Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a one-shot but part of the same series. The cute little family in Ireland for Christmas

“Mommy I don’t want to leave our house. What if Santa can’t find us is in Irand?”

 

“It’s IRE land KK and Santa can find us anywhere.” Love interjected matter of factly.

 

“Your sister is right K. You don’t have to worry about that. Santa is the man, he’ll find us.”

 

Kelley leaned against the doorframe to the living room listening to her wife and 4 daughters with her heart over flowing with emotion. All four them were bombarding Hope’s personal space. The triplets were all scrunched together on Hope’s left side and half way on her lap and Kevay was sitting on Hope’s right leg. The strawberry blonde six year old was leaning back against Hope’s chest playing with a lock of the keeper’s hair.

 

Hope had sat down for that night’s rendition of the Night Before Christmas. They would be traveling to Ireland the next day to spend the holidays in Dublin. This was part of Hope’s Christmas gift to her wife. Kelley had always wanted to spend a Christmas in Ireland and now that their daughters were six and proving to be more and more independent every day, Hope booked a secluded cabin in the emerald Isles for her family to spend Christmas and ring in the New Year.

 

Kevay had proved to be the hardest to convince when the couple had informed their daughters that they would be traveling for Christmas. The emerald-eyed cutie just couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of Santa making an appearance even if they weren’t in their home in Seattle.

 

“Ok my loves, time for bed.” Hope said kissing each little head seated on her lap. Three brunettes and one strawberry blonde.

 

“We have an early start tomorrow. Go brush those smelly little mouths and your Momma and I will be in to tuck you in in a minute. Joy, I’ll be doing the breath check so you better make sure you brush your teeth for two minutes. Just how Momma taught you.”

 

“Ok Mommy.” The tiny brunette replied running off to the bathroom with her sisters.

 

Hope watched them go with a gleaming sparkle in her eyes.

 

“Yup, there’s that look of a sucker.” Kelley said with a soft giggle as she entered the room and sauntered over to her wife.

 

“Mmmm, hey there gorgeous woman. How long were you spying on us?” Hope said pulling her wife by the arms until she plopped down straddling her lap.

 

“Oh just long enough to see how much of a teddy bear you are with them. No one would believe it.”

 

“Oh no, what would I ever do without my reputation as a bad ass?” Hope feigned a worried expression before she captured her wife’s lips in a light chaste kiss. Both women sharing a smile through their joined lips.

 

“Still trying to convince Kevy that Santa will find us?”

 

Kelley straddled Hope and sat only a few inches above the keeper. They locked hands and touched foreheads.

 

“Yea, well she’s a little stubborn you know. I’m still trying to figure out where she got that from. I mean you and I aren’t stubborn at all.” Hope teased.

 

Kelley giggled and bit her lip. “Baby, thank you so much for my Christmas gift. I can’t wait to step foot in the country of my roots.”

 

“Oh God you’re gonna be so wasted on New Year’s Eve. The video camera is ready to go. Can’t wait to make more memories with you. I don’t care where we are for any holiday as long as I have you and our girls with me, I’m home.”

 

Kelley let go of Hope’s hands and brought her fingertips to the back of the keeper’s neck kneading and massaging causing the keeper to groan in pleasure. She ran her fingertips up into her wife’s hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

 

“I have a nice surprise waiting for you. It’s also packed and ready to go.” Kelley whispered seductively causing Hope’s body to erupt in goose bumps.

 

“Oh my God you’re…”

 

“Momma, Mommy Faith is hogging the sink! Tell her to share the step stool. I wanna look in the mirror too!”

 

The two women erupted in hearty laughter.

 

“Six years old and they're already fighting over mirror time!” Kelley choked out through howls of laughter.

 

Hope stood up lifting Kelley’s body with her causing the defender to squeal in delight.

 

“Hold that thought ok? You know, the one about ravishing me?” Hope said before setting Kelley down on her feet.

 

“I never said I was thinking that.”

 

“Oh please we both know you can’t resist this O’Hara.”

“Now I know why our girls are fighting over the mirror. Their Mommy is so modest.”

 

Hope slapped Kelley’s butt playfully as she followed her wife into the bathroom to help play referee.

* * *

 

_Later that night...._

 

Hope had just lifted Kelley's naked body from a sitting position across her lap onto her face and locked her hot wet mouth on the freckled woman's pussy.

 

Kelley, in an attempt to muffle a barking scream, held on to the head board with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

 

Hope was ferocious and had given no warning when she changed her pace from moderate to frantic.

 

The keeper held her wife with two hands on her firm ass cheeks and controlled the movement of Kelley's hips making the defender sink down on her mouth vigorously.

 

Kelley's limbs began to weaken into jelly and she could barely hold her hand over her mouth anymore.  The pleasure was so dizzying that she had to give up and hold onto the headboard with both hands. 

 

The effort to keep the volume of her moans at a reasonable level was difficult and she felt that she would be losing the battle sooner or later. 

 

Their daughters were pretty heavy sleepers, the door was locked and their room soundproofed from the inside out but there was still a chance they could be heard.

 

Hope's tongue was slithered all the way inside Kelley far enough to hit her g-spot and the talented tongue curling at the end was causing Kelley's body to tremble with every stroke.

 

She whined quietly and her white knuckled grip on the head board was making the wood creak.

 

"Oh Hope..."  Kelley softly whined.  "Oh baby...fuck....I love....love you inside me..."  She whispered desperately out of breath.

 

When Hope dug her dull nails into Kelley's ass cheeks the defender's eyes rolled back and she began to buck her hips onto Hope's mouth forgetting how careful she had previously tried to be in order not to hurt or suffocate her wife.

 

Hope groaned at the feeling and the taste.  This was exactly what she wanted Kelley to do and she finally hit that spot that would make her let go.

 

Soon Kelley had let go of the head board with one hand and had grabbed a fist full of Hope's hair yanking it rather aggressively.  Hope growled loving every second of wild abandon.

 

"Oh...F FUUUCCCKKKK!" Kelley moaned in slightly raised voice.  As she came into her wife's mouth, squirting over her cheekbones and into her neck she jerked violently atop the keepers face like a cowgirl riding a bronc.

 

Kelley's fingernails scraping her wife's scalp was what finally made the defender snap out of her lust haze and then she groaned when she felt how much she had just squirted all over her wife's face.

 

"Jesus FUCK Hope....I'm sorry.... fuck....I made such a fucking mess...here let me..."  Hope grabbed Kelley's wrist to keep her from moving from the bed.

 

"No way, you're not going anywhere.  Let me clean it myself...."  Hope whispered in a quivering voice.

 

"And whatever I can't reach with my tongue I'll wipe off but you're not going anywhere.  You're not leaving this bed until morning."  Hope promised with a ferocious glint in her eyes. 

 

Kelley felt that look all the way down inside her cunt making her entire body throb.

 

 “Mmmmffffuccckkk we are so not gonna want to get up in the morning.” Kelley whispered as a shiver ran up her spine.

 

Kelley straddled her wife and laid on top of her as she dipped her hand down the keeper’s long slender body. Kelley’s soft pink lips were leaving tiny whispering kisses on Hope’s neck while her small hand found the wet core it had been searching for. Kelley whimpered as if her body was the one being explored. Hope reacted by grabbing Kelley’s wrist and quickly holding it in place. Hope’s breathing was shallow and fast.

 

“Fuck you're so wet for me baby.  Lemme take care of you...you are so fucking sexy...FUCK!” Kelley whispered her voice trembling with desire. Then she dipped her head south to meet the tasty surprise that her hand had already discovered.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning ran smoother than they thought and after a few cups of coffee, both women were able to tackle the day of travel. Joy, Love, Faith and Kevay had lined all their tiny matching suitcases up by the front door and they all sat to eat their pancakes while their parents loaded the luggage in the car.

 

The triplets fell asleep on the way to the airport but the ever curious and hyper Kevay stayed awake asking random questions about how pre boarding works when it comes to kids and what kind of plane they would be flying in. And of course, the question of the hour.

 

“Momma, Mommy says Santa is the man and he will know we are in Ireland. Is that true?”

 

Kelley smiled over at Hope in the drivers seat and caressed her wife’s arm.

 

“Of course its true little one. Mommy knows what she’s talking about. You’ve been good this year. You all have so I’m sure Santa will find you.” Kelley said looking behind the driver’s seat at her daughter.

 

Kelley dropped her voice low and leaned in toward Hope as close as she could.

 

“You did remember to pack it right?”

 

“Of course I did baby. It was the first thing I packed.”

 

“Good because she’s making the face again. You know, quirking her little mouth. She’s so worried. I can’t wait to see the look on her face when they get their surprise.” Kelley smiled whimsically.

 

“Awww I wish I could see her making that face!” Hope said longingly as she looked in the review mirror to try to catch a glimpse of her daughter. “She looks just…”

 

“Like me when she makes the face. I know. You always tell me that.” Kelley smiles at her wife.

 

Hope’s small dimples appear through in her smile and Kelley rubs a thumb over the nearest one.

 

“The triplets have your dimples. Faith looks like her hair might turn a dirty blonde in a few years though. That Italian blonde gene was just too strong to escape them completely.” Kelley laughed when she saw Hope shake her head.

 

“You loved me with my blonde hair.”

 

“Baby, your hair could be blue and I would still jump your bones.”

 

Hope laughed and stole a quick glance behind her to see if Kevay had heard their exchange. The small child was too busy watching the world pass her by outside her window.

 

“Shut up baby. Your mini you is still awake.”

 

One long flight and a nerve-wracking visit to the baggage claim later they were on their way to their cabin in a rental.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve: Dublin, Ireland in a secluded cabin

 

“Ok girls. Are you almost finished decorating those cookies for Santa? I bet he won’t even want to eat them because they look so good.” Kelley cooed behind the video camera.

 

“Momma, can you put out the fire in the fire place tonight? What if Santa burns himself when he comes down the chimney?” Kevay pleaded with a look of terror filling her tiny face.

 

“Sure baby, we’re on it. Don’t worry so much my love. Everything is gonna be ok. I promise.

 

“Where is Mommy? I want to show her my cookie!” Joy questioned as she ran out of the kitchen area to where Kelley sat on the couch in front of the fire now recording from a seated position.

 

“She went to the store remember? It takes a while to get to the nearest store babe but she’ll be back soon and then you can show her your awesome cookie.”

 

Joy beamed with pride at the thought and Kelley’s heart warmed. Their daughters were always wanting to please them even though they were both always overflowing with pride.

 

Just then there was a knock at the door.

 

Kelley turned the camera to get her daughters' reactions and then trained the camera at the door.

 

“Who could that be? It’s probably your Mommy and she needs help with the groceries. Go get the door KK hurry!” Kelley urged her daughter and the tiny freckled girl ran toward the door. The triplets all came out of the kitchen to watch.

 

Kevay swung open the heavy wooden door to find a 5 foot 9 Santa Claus with a huge white beard and a big red sack filled with presents. Santa stood outside on the welcome mat looking down at the shocked expression of a tiny green-eyed beauty.

 

“Santa!” The four girls screamed in unison.

 

Kevay tackled Santa’s legs first and the triplets followed soon after. Kelley giggled behind the camera and stood up smoothly so she could walk to the door and invite their unexpected visitor inside.

 

“Girls come on don’t be rude.” Kelley laughed. “Get off our visitor and invite him in.”

 

“Santa, would you like to come inside? We made you some cookies.” Love said with bright blue eyes. The four tiny tots were bouncing around excitedly.

 

“Oh you are so kind! Thank you! Some cookies would hit the spot right now!” Santa said in a voice that had some heavy bass to it.

 

Kelley burst out laughing at the sound and then quickly choked it back when Santa sent a tiny warning glare at her with piercing blue eyes.

 

“Yes Santa come on in. Warm yourself by the fire.” Kelley pressed pause on the recorder and walked over to the door. She ushered her daughters and her wife in Santa’s clothing inside closing the door behind them.

 

“Girls go get your cookies from the kitchen and don’t forget to put them on a plate. Santa, what would you like to drink?” Kelley inquired quirking an eyebrow at her wife who happened to be adjusting the huge beard on her face.

 

“Oh uh, I’ll have some water please.” Hope replied in the same baritone voice.

 

The girls all turned and looked at Santa clearly confused.

 

“But I thought you only liked milk?” Kevay said cocking her little head to the side. Her long flowing hair sliding off her shoulder.

 

“Of course I do. That’s what I meant! I will have a giant glass of milk! Thank you little ones.”

 

Kelley snickered behind her wife as she continued recording. She knew Hope hated milk as a straight beverage. She only liked it sparingly in cereal or in coffee.

 

All four children ran into the kitchen to get things ready. Hope walked over to the couch and unceremoniously plopped down placing the sack to her left.

 

Kelley paused the camera again and walked over to her wife.

 

“Girls, please be careful with the glass and the jug of milk when you’re serving it!” Kelley yelled out as she locked eyes with her wife under the red hat and above the white beard.

 

She walked over and bent down so she could whisper in Santa’s ear.

 

“That voice is real sexy baby. Maybe you could use it later tonight when I’m letting you fuck me from behind.”

 

Hope’s cheeks turned beet red and her eyes widened.

 

“Oh look at that…Santa really does have rosy cheeks.” Kelley said with delight.

 

Hope sputtered and was about to say something when their daughters entered the room. Kelley stepped back and started recording again.

 

The four tots put the plate and glass down in front of Santa and began to excitedly explain their designs for their cookies. Four cookies and half a glass of milk gone and Hope was feeling a little sick. She was definitely not used to eating and drinking so much sugar and dairy in one sitting.

 

“Ok little ones, who’s first! Come sit here on my lap so I can give you your Christmas gifts!” In true Solo-O’Hara fashion, all four girls attacked at once. They all sat where they could fit on Hope’s lap just as they did every night for story time.

 

Kelley bit her lip behind the camera feeling her heart overflow at the adorable scene.

 

Hope passed out the presents and told the girls not to open them until midnight.

 

“You promise me you won’t open them?” Hope asked wagging a finger at her daughters. All four little heads nodded vigorously.

 

“Tell me, ‘I promise Santa.’”

 

All four girls replied in unison.

Hope hugged them all individually and told them to continue being good girls.

 

“I'm always watching. Merry Christmas!” Santa exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

 

The girls bounced around and ran up to Kelley squealing with excitement. Kevay’s excitement dulled quickly though and after stopping the recording Kelley walked over and picked her up. Kevay automatically wrapped her little legs around her mother’s waist and locked her arms around her neck.

 

“What’s the matter baby? Why do you look so sad?” Kelley asked her tiny clone.

 

“Mommy told me Santa would come and then she didn’t get to see him!” Kevay replied with a little quivering voice. Kelley saw that her green eyes were quickly filling with tears.

 

“No no baby its ok. You don’t have to feel bad. Mommy will be happy that Santa came. You can tell her all about it when she gets back. You don’t have to be sad. Your Mommy and me already talked to Santa anyway. We have to so that we don’t all get you the same stuff for Christmas.”

 

“Really?” The little girl asked with raised eyebrows as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her little pink footie pajamas.

 

“Sure kiddo. That’s how it works. Parents and Santa. Its like a partnership.” Kelley laughed and kissed the tip of her daughter’s freckled nose.

 

“Momma, you’re so beautiful.” The little girl gazed upon her mother lovingly as she traced her freckles with tiny fingertips.

 

“Aww thank you baby. And you are one of 4 of the most gorgeous little girls in the world.” Kevay smiled and continued touching Kelley’s face.

 

“I have freckles just like you Momma. I want to look just as beautiful as you when I grow up.”

 

“Oh baby, you don’t have to worry about that. You will be way more beautiful when you grow up.” Kelley beamed at her daughter and gave her a big smacking kiss on the cheek before putting her down.

 

 

After all the gifts had been opened and the story of Santa’s visit had been told and retold to Hope by each of the four children they all dropped like flies one by one next to the gift they opened from Santa after midnight as promised.

 

Love: Skateboard

 

Faith: Tiny Nike GK gloves and a goal

 

Joy: An autographed jersey of her favorite national team player. Her aunt Alex Morgan

 

Kevay: A tiny guitar with a small pack of picks

 

The two women carried their daughters to bed one by one and kissed their tiny sleeping faces.

 

 

“You’re beautiful. Did you know that?” Hope said suddenly breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into as they picked up the discarded wrapping paper and washed the dishes.

 

Kelley laughed a little and butterflies filled her stomach when she saw the adoring look in her wife’s eyes.  Even after so many years together, Hope could still make Kelley weak in the knees with just one look and give her butterflies with just one compliment.

 

“What?” Hope asked.

 

“Sorry stud, your daughter beat you to that line already tonight.”

 

“KK right?” Hope said with a knowing smile.

 

“How did you know?” Kelley asked a little surprised.

 

Hope giggled and walked over to her wife. “She tells me that almost everyday about you. ‘Mommy, Momma is so beautiful don’t you think? Isn’t Momma the most beautiful woman in the world?’”

 

Kelley was dumbfounded.

 

Her daughter had never told her that before and now she finds out that it’s an everyday thing. The triplets were always telling both of them that they were beautiful. Kelley was even convinced that Love was going to be a fashion icon when she grew up. She had an eye for accessories and matching outfits. Her own and her mother’s. Faith and Joy loved to play with Kevay’s and their mother’s hair. They played with their own as well but there was just something about brushing their sister’s or mother’s hair that made them happy. Almost peaceful. The triplets were a mixed bag of surprises. But Kevay was a little more reserved.

 

“One time I asked her if she thought I was beautiful just to see what she’d say…?”

 

“Really?” Kelley asked as her eyes filled with tears.

 

“Yea. She told me I was so beautiful but I’m supposed to be because ‘You and Momma match and you belong together.’ She’s a smart one that kid. She’ll either be President when she grows up or a recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize.”

 

Kelley burst out laughing through her tears. Hope kissed her tears away.

 

“Don’t laugh. I’m serious. They are all meant to do great things. My Dad told me so…in a dream once….and…I believe him.” Now it was Hope’s turn to tear up.

 

“Oh baby, you never told me that. Why didn’t you ever tell me that?” Kelley reached up wiping her wife’s tears away.

 

Hope laughed a little and shook her head. “Because I wanted to avoid getting emotional like this.”

 

“Its ok baby. After all this time you still feel like you have to hold back from me sometimes. What am I gonna do with you?”

 

“I don’t know but I know what I want to do with you. I want to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. I don’t know what exists after death but if I can continue to love you with all my soul I will do it.”

 

They stood in the kitchen and kissed mixing their tears of joy and sorrow.

 

When they made it to the bedroom exhausted from all their Christmas activities Hope lay in bed thinking about the dream and how happy she was with her wife and daughters. Kelley was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

 

“Hey baby! Are you ok in there? You didn’t fall in or anything right?” Hope yelled at her wife as she lay staring at the ceiling.

 

The master bedroom of the cabin was furnished with hand carved furniture and oil lamps. One big window facing the mountains in the distance stood right in front of the bed so that sunsets and sunrises could be watched without ever having to get out of bed.

 

Kelley opened the door to the bathroom and stood leaning against the doorframe. She wore a Santa style lingerie set with a garter, fur lined g-string and bra and a red Santa hat. She stood waiting for Hope to look at her.

 

“Finally. Come here and keep me warm…its freez…..” Hope looked up and finally saw her wife.

 

“I told you I had a surprised packed for you Santa. Here it is. What do you think?”

 

“I think I just ruined the sheets….” Hope said as her jaw dropped and eyes widened.

 

Kelley giggled and bit her lip. She slowly walked over to the foot of the bed locking eyes with her wife.

 

"The other half of your surprise is in the night stand."  Kelley said looking over at the piece of furniture she just referred to.

 

Hope's eyes were glassy and her handled trembled and fumbled around when she reached over and tried opening the nightstand by feel.  She didn't want to take her eyes off her wife even for a second.

 

Hope's eyes slightly widened when she saw the strap on they had been looking to buy a few months ago while shopping online together.

 

"So this is what you had in mind when you said you were gonna let me fuck you from behind...."  Hope said dreamily looking over at her gorgeous wife.

 

Kelley bit her lip and quivered in anticipation.

 

She nodded her head in affirmation because she couldn't speak without stuttering and she knew it.

 

“Do you WANT to fuck me from behind baby?” Kelley asked an awe struck Hope Solo.

 

Hope nodded her head up and down. It seemed like a river was flowing between her legs and her body ached for Kelley.

 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Kelley asked with hooded lust filled eyes.

 

Hope scrambled to the edge of the bed and yanked Kelley’s small body up and on top of her. They kissed each other greedily. It was all business now. They both got rid of their clothing quickly and Hope yanked on the harness without hesitation.

 

Kelley lay propped up on her elbows watching and throbbing.

 

Hope hovered over her wife momentarily and then moved between her legs and dived face first into Kelley's pussy attacking without warning.

 

"Oh fuck..."  Kelley growled putting both hands in Hope's hair and bucking onto Hope's tongue.

 

Hope had only swirled her tongue onto Kelley's clit four times when the orgasm took over.

 

Kelley didn't give herself much time to recover and Hope didn't complain when she saw her wife move to the head of the bed and get on her hands and knees. 

 

She looked back at Hope expectantly.

 

"Are you coming stud?  I need you inside me."  Hope felt like a feral animal when she went for it.  Lubricating the head of the dildo with Kelley's arousal.

 

She slid in slowly little by little, stopping every time she felt resistance.  Kelley was already fluttering and squeezing deliciously around the strap that it was no wonder Hope kept having to pause.

When her chest touched Kelley's warm back she stayed there kissing the back of her wife's neck and whispering how much she wanted her.

 

Then Kelley began to move her hips in a circular motion and Hope could feel the inside of the dildo rubbing against her own clit.  She moaned and started moving in and out of Kelley as well.

 

Kelley began to grunt with every thrust and then began to breathlessly speak occasionally between thrusts in a way Hope had never heard her speak.

 

"Oh baby....fuck my pussy....its yours....take it baby...take it....oh fuck....."

 

Hearing these words and feeling Kelley's body indulating underneath her had Hope so close to cumming she could barely keep up the rhythm Kelley had set.

 

Kelley reached back putting a hand on Hope's ass pulling the keeper into her body as she growled "HARDER." 

 

Hope obeyed and snapped her hips with power.  Kelley bent down burying her face in the pillow to muffle her screams. 

 

She snapped her hips back meeting the smacking thrusts Hope was dealing out and soon they were both teetering on the edge.

 

Then Kelley pushed Hope off of her.  Hope was confused and thoroughly disappointed.  She had been so close to orgasm she could taste it.

 

Kelley turned and pulled Hope by the arm leading her to the head of the bed.

 

"Sit."  Kelley instructed out of breath.

 

Hope eagerly complied knowing exactly what Kelley wanted.  And it just so happened to be Hope's favorite position too.  Something about Kelley riding her just really did it for her.  Maybe she was a power bottom after all instead of always insisting she was strictly a top.

 

With Hope’s back leaning against the headboard she slowed her movements wanting to prolong the moment until Kelley's next orgasm.

 

They share slow languid kisses and their breathing grew heavy. Hope took her time kissing and caressing Kelley. The passion growing with every touch of their tongues was adding fuel to the fire. The only sound in the silent cabin was their heavy breathing and soft moans.

 

Kelley linked her arms around the back of Hope's neck to hold on.

 

Her fingernails dug into the tops of Hope’s shoulders.  Hope lightly kissed the freckles on her wife’s chest and Kelley lightly bucked her hips up as she now began to clutch at Hope's back leaving red lines up and down her rippling muscles. Kelley couldn’t breathe for a few seconds and by the third thrust Hope had to remind her to breathe.

 

With air in her lungs again, Kelley cried out in ecstasy as she began to ride her wife aggressively chasing the tingle that signaled the beginnings of her orgasm.

 

Kelley was losing control fast and Hope’s resolve was starting to crumble.

 

The sight of her beautiful wife above her slamming her hips down on her hard and fast and the pain of every scratch on her back was the perfect combination that was causing Hope to fall into a passionate frenzy. Hope licked Kelley’s nipples sloppily as she let her take control only lightly holding on to Kelley's hips with two strong warm hands. Kelley changed her grip to Hope’s hair and every time she came down from a thrust her tongue or her lips would meet Hope’s mouth greedily.

 

Kelley paused a few seconds to kiss Hope lightly brushing her tongue with her wife’s and when Hope opened her eyes there was a whispered ‘I love you’ that touched her so deep inside that she finally lost control.

 

Hope took control grabbing Kelley by her firm, delicious ass and digging her fingertips into her pale skin.  She began lifting Kelley's body with ease and slamming her down onto the dildo.  Kelley's eyes slowly rolled back followed by her head. 

 

The show of Hope's quiet dominance was blindsiding her with a tidal wave of ecstasy. The feeling of those strong hands on her was something that would always drive her totally insane.  She knew that bruises would soon form where Hope's finger tips embedded themselves in her skin and the feeling of being utterly owned and fucked by her wife finally pushed her over the edge. 

 

She choked out Hope's name and trembled through one orgasm and straight into another.

 

Large, warm tears slowly trekked down and over the freckles on Kelley's cheek bones.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry did I hurt you? Are you ok?”  Hope asked concerned that she might have hurt her wife.

 

Kelley buried her face in Hope's neck as if embarrassed and then her body began to shake with light sobs.

 

Hope carefully lifted Kelley until the dildo slipped out and then gently laid her down next to where she was sitting on the bed.  She made quick work of taking off the strap and tossing it on the floor quickly so she could comfort her wife.

 

She pulled Kelley's smaller frame into her own broader muscular body blanketing the defender in the girth of her biceps, the firmness of her chest and the rippling planes of her abs.

 

Kelley immediately felt safe and warm surrounded by her strong, gorgeous wife and reveled in the feeling of being completely submerged in the unyielding and steady presence of Hope Amelia Solo.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry.”  She quietly apologized.

 

“No, no I’m not crying because it was bad…I don’t know what happened. I felt you so deep inside me…I don’t know how to explain it. It was just so overwhelming. I couldn’t stop the tears from coming. It just happened but you didn’t hurt me baby. It felt so good.”

 

“That’s how I felt when you told me you love me. I felt you deep inside me. I always want to feel you inside me, all around me.”  Hope confessed looking into her wife's beautiful face dusted with a light blush and freckles.

 

Kelley kissed Hope as if it was the last time their lips would ever meet and rolled on top of her ready to start a long night of making love to her wife.

 

Another year had passed and their lives were changing every day. More love, more memories, more joy and they would cherish every moment.

 


End file.
